Find the Light
by Caliluverr
Summary: Bad memories trap Ikuto and Amu, leaving them scarred. They begin to show feeling, but it all changes, after Amu almost gets raped, she becomes completely emotionless. Can Ikuto bring Amu back even in his state? Or will Amu stay forever the same? AMUTO! Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, hope ya like it! (Credit to Mountaingirl47's story 'unspeakable'! Its awesome)**  
><strong>Yoru: Shut up and hurry with the story-nyaa! <strong>  
><strong>Cali: You shush and do your job..<strong>  
><strong>Yoru: No-nyaa I'm not doing it anymore!<strong>  
><strong>Cali: I'll give you a sardine~!<strong>  
><strong>Yoru: OKAY! Shugo Chara is not owned by Cali, just so you know-nyaa (Grabs sardine) nom nom nom..hmmm...gooodddnnesss...<strong>

**Find the Light**

Normal POV

The driver looked back at the pink-haired girl.

"You okay? You didn't talk this whole ride." He said with a concerned face.

She didn't reply but instead, simply stared at her foot. The driver shuddered at the creepy doll-like girl and said,

"Well, we're here. Welcome to your new foster home. I'm sure this time it's the one. She's taken many children in your place and healed them. You'll be up and looking at the warm sun in no time."

No response. He sighed and helped her out. Her face was expressionless. A young woman, in her mid-30's walked out and smiled.

"There's Amu! Nice to meet you! I'm Midori." She said cheerfully.

When Amu made no response, she sighed, "That's okay, we'll take it slow." The woman thanked the driver and led Amu into the house.

Just as Midori had settled Amu down on the couch, the doorbell rang. She got up and opened it.

"Ah, Ikuto. I'm Midori. Come in, come in."

When the navy haired boy made no movement, Midori led him in, guiding him onto the couch a few feet from Amu. Midori stood in front the two motionless figures. Amu had shoulder length messy pink hair with honey eyes and Ikuto had navy-blue hair with midnight-blue eyes. There was an awkward silence.

"Well you two get along while I make dinner. Then I could show you to your rooms. Everyone happy?"

No response. Just more staring into space. Midori sighed and walked into the kitchen.

Midori POV

I set the plates in front of the lifeless figures. A motion caught my eye. Ikuto and Amu both picked up their forks and ate, but like robots. I was surprised. After dinner, I took both of them and led them upstairs. I showed them their rooms and settled them in. I closed their doors after tucking them both in bed and went to sleep myself.

Amu POV

Violent nightmares haunted me that night. Thinking of my previous home, which I was raped in by my foster brother. I shuddered and brought the blankets closer.

_::Flashback::_

_It was the beginning of first grade. My family and I went out to celebrate. Dad, Mom, and I, all happy, perfect as can be. I spotted a man with balloons on the other side of the street. Mom was walking slowly with Dad as they held hands and laughed._

_I didn't want to ruin their moment so I yelled back, "I'm gonna be right back, Mommy and Daddy!" _

_They nodded and I ran to the balloon man. __**Bang**__. I stopped in my tracks and turned. I screamed. Two people dressed in black held the limp bodies of my bleeding parents._

_"M-m-mama? P-p-papa?" I stuttered. The two men pointed their guns at me and I fled, crying._

_The street was wild with people trying to run. I bumped into a police man. He held me while I sobbed. I told him about the two people and he cradled me. "It's okay, I'm here for you." I nodded and huddled against him._

_::End of Flashback::_

Ikuto POV

I thought about the world. The cruel world. I was placed in many promised loving foster homes and what did I get? Molested.

::_Flashback::_

_I shuddered against the cold winds of the night as I cradled myself on the roof, trying to hide from serial killer. That horrible man was still looking for me. I could hear the bangs and crashed going in the house as he literally flipped the house over, looking for me. A silence. Then a scream. _No, he already found her. Mom. _I squeezed my eyes shut and the blood pounded in my ears. _Why, why me? Out of all people? Maybe he was just targeting my family. Did he know us? _I kept thinking. _

_"G-get a-away from me, Naifun!" A jagged scream rang._

_Then, a gun shot._

_The words echoed though my ears. _She had known him. Naifun. _I heard my bedroom door slam. I knew I had to go. Now. I had nothing. He robbed my feelings, and left me numb and emotionless, he robbed my house, he robbed my sanity, and the worst, he robbed my mom's life._

_::End of Flashback::_

I woke up in sweats. I suddenly thought of the girl who was also placed in this home. Whimpers were heard next door. I got up and decided to look. The pink-haired girl was crouched in a corner with her blanket. Shudders shook her body every time she took a breath. She spotted me with wide eyes and she tried to shove herself closer to the wall.

"P-please s-stay a-away from m-me." She gasped between sobs.

Amu POV

I decided to stay in the corner of the room with my blanket that my mom made me when I was young. I huddled and began sobbing. Sobbing for my family, sobbing for myself, and sobbing for what's left of my ruined, black and white life. The door creaked open and the blue-haired from earlier walked in. Memories of past foster bothers flashed through my mind. I froze in shock.

"P-please s-stay a-away from m-me." I gasped through my sobs.

_Please don't touch me. _I thought to myself as I hugged my legs and gathered the blankets around me.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I know what it's like to be in your position. I'm also afraid. Can I stay with you?" He said calmly, but I could sense wavers in his voice.

He came closer and I shrank back a bit more. He sat next to me and I decided to trust him. He smelled just like my daddy. Lost in my thoughts, I cuddled next to him. He smelled like my daddy and my blanket smelled like my mom. I felt as if my parents were with me, right here, right now.

Midori POV

I rubbed my eyes as I walked to Amu's room. I opened the door and my eyes widened. I rubbed my eyes again trying to see if my eyes were just playing tricks on me or what.

"A-amu? I-ikuto?" I said, bewildered.

They were huddled together in the corner, both with peaceful looks on their faces instead of the usual pained one. I smiled and walked out, quietly closing the door behind me. My eyes sparkled. I just might of found a way to crack their shells. They needed each other. They needed to help each other, too.

Normal POV

Ikuto woke up and looked at Amu. A little smile crept on his face. She looked peaceful. He began to get up, trying his best not to disturb the sleeping figure. A hand grabbed him. He looked back and his eyes met lonely eyes.

"Please don't go, Papa." She said, nearly in tears. "You just got here, don't leave me again."

Ikuto looked away and quietly said, "I'm not your dad."

She frowned. "You smell just like my papa and you have the same kind face."

Ikuto looked back at the pink-haired girl and smiled a bit. "I'm sorry but I'm not him. I'm Ikuto."

The girl looked down and let her hand fall to the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry." And with that, she hugged herself tighter and squeezed her eyes close. "They were here, I swear." She whispered.

Ikuto POV

She thought I was her dad. I looked away in shame. Despite my usual no emotion state, a wave of sadness hit me. I felt I had broken her. There she was, huddled in a corner, crying to herself, telling herself they were there. Her parents. I carefully pried the blankets, much to her resistance, and pulled her up. She looked away. I didn't know what to do so I left to my room.

Midori POV

I smiled and hummed to myself. I needed to tell Nagihiko and Rima. Rime was abused by her mom because of all the stress that was building up on her ever since her divorce, until the neighbors next door heard glass breaking and screams coming from Rima's house and they decided to call the police. When they finally arrived at Rima's house, Rima was crouched in a corner sobbing for help with her mom above her with a broken jug. Rima was badly hurt from her mom smashing the jug on her head. Soon after her mom was arrested and Rima was put in a foster home, she stopped talking and barely ate at all. I took her in and with a kind boy named Nagihiko, we finally cracked her shell. Rima and Nagihiko are currently dating. They should be able to help Amu and Ikuto like Nagihiko helped Rima. I called them up. They said they would be happy to come. Right after I hung up the phone, Ikuto came downstairs.

_Where was Amu?_I thought to myself and decided to check in on her.

She was in the same corner as before but now she was shaking from tears. I ran over and tried to comfort her. She immediately stiffened, got up, and locked herself in the bathroom. I sighed and went back downstairs. She probably needed time on her own. The doorbell rang.

_They're here! _I thought excitedly to myself.

I opened the door to a pair of smiling faces.

"Rima! Nagihiko! Come in!" I welcomed.

They thanked me and walked in.

I pointed to Ikuto. "This is Ikuto and Amu is upstairs. She might not be down for a while."

They nodded and sat down on the couch. A minute later, the doorbell rang again. I opened the door, confused but brightened up when I saw Kukai and Utau.

"Hey! Didn't think we'd miss this, did ya?" Kukai exclaimed. I laughed. Utau's case was similar to Rima's and Nagihiko's. Kukai was the one who brightened her. They were currently dating and Utau was a singer and Kukai was the captain of his school's soccer team. I was still amazed. Utau went from being the small shy girl into a bold famous singer.

I looked at Kukai and said, "Hey guys! Long time no see, come in!"

Kukai jumped in and landed on the couch. Utau just rolled her eyes and walked in calmly.

"Ahhh, good to be home!" Kukai sighed spreading himself all over the couch.

Utau pick one of his legs with two finders at arm's length like it was Kukai's gym sock (which by the way, you DO NOT want to smell...) and dropped it on the floor, seating herself on that spot. Kukai whined but Utau just told him to shut up.

"Jeesh, you guys are like an old married couple or something." I said, shaking my head.

Two glaring heads slowly turned towards me.

"Y-you k-know I-I was just k-kidding, r-right g-guys?" I chuckled nervously.

Utau stuck her nose in the air and Kukai just put his legs on the coffee table. I sighed. Kukai suddenly turned to Ikuto and gave him a noogie.

"Hey Ikuto, wanna be buds?" He asked cheerfully.

I winced. "Uh, Kukai, Ikuto doesn't talk, at least not to us, only to Amu. You know Utau's state? Yea, they're worse than that."

Kukai looked at Utau who was looking shocked.

"Wait, worse than Utau? 'Cause Utau's was pretty bad..." Kukai trailed off.

I nodded. "Yea...Ikut-"

I stopped when pink caught my eye. Amu. But her face was emotionless and her eyes were dark pits.

**Cali: sighhh done with the first chapter...ahhh...**  
><strong>Amu: Heyy why did I think Ikuto was my dad?...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Because you love me, Amu-koi...<strong>  
><strong>Amu: SHUT YOU NEKO PERVERT! *tries to slap*<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Aww now you want to touch me.. *pulls into a tight embrace* <strong>  
><strong>Amu: *blushes* N-NOT T-TRUE I-IKUTO! AND LET GO!<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Get a room you guys...-_-<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Good idea, I'll be off with my little strawberry...btw R&amp;R! *pulls Amu away*<strong>  
><strong>Amu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Cali: Back with a brand new chapter!**  
><strong>Ikuto: About time...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP NEKO!<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: CAUSE I DON'T WANNA!<strong>  
><strong>Cali: *Grabs Ikuto's coller and glaring* You better pretty boy...<strong>  
><strong>Amu: *Yanks them both back* Woah, woah, woah, guys. Chillax...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: *Turns around* Just do the disclaimer...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: This <strong>_**bossy**_** girl does not own Shugo Chara *Glare***  
><strong>Cali: *Smirks* Fine, no Amuto then.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Wait WHAT? *Mutters to self* Stupid blackmail...<strong>  
><strong>Amu: *Smacks head* God you guys...<strong>

_Recap_

_I stopped when pink caught my eye. Amu. But her face was emotionless and her eyes were dark pits._

_End of Recap_

Midori POV

"A-amu? Are you okay?" I said, concerned.

No response. I mentally smacked myself. She doesn't talk, jeesh! I saw Ikuto glance at Amu but looked down. Kukai, on the other hand, jumped up and ran over to where Amu was standing.

"Yo Amu." Kukai smiled and patted her back.

Before I knew what was happening, Ikuto ran to Amu's side and grabbed her away from Kukai, glaring at him.

Kukai held up his hands in surrender and said, "Woah chill dude, I was just greeting her."

Ikuto turned to Amu and led her down the stairs. Amu, however, kept her dark glare. _What happened? _I thought to myself. Rima and Nagihiko, who were standing in the corner, observing what was happening, walked forward.

"Hey, my name is Rima and this is Nagihiko." Rima gestured to herself and Nagihiko.

Rima walked up to Amu and led her to Amu's room upstairs while Nagihiko did the same to Ikuto. They winked at me and I let them go. I trust them.  
>"Why don't you guys join them?" I asked Utau and Kukai.<p>

"Hai!" They replied, jumping up and racing up the stairs, of course.

I settled on the couch, smiling to myself. With all my friends' help, I just might be able to help them.

Amu POV

I let myself be led to my room upstairs. I was still thinking of that blue-haired boy who tried to protect me. He was kind of handsome, I admit. We sat on the bed and Utau and Rima began talking to me. It was interesting but my mind was somewhere else. I half listened. Utau used to live as an orphan on the streets and got abused many times by drunks. She was sent here and cured with the help of that energetic boy, who's name I think was Kukai. She was now a famous singer and is going out with Kukai. Kukai was the captain of the school's soccer team and was usually crowded with fangirls.

I chuckled inwardly at that. Utau said she was a bit jealous at first but she knew that Kukai would always be there for her. My heart warmed at that.

_I wonder if I'll ever feel like that..._ I thought to myself and for some reason, the blue-haired boy named Ikuto popped in mind. I shook it off. 

Rima ran away from home when she was young because her parents were always auguring ever since the day she got kidnapped. She was just so sick of it that she ran away. She was always the shy girl but she had a strong heart. She almost never cried and when she ran away, she said she never regretted it.

My head snapped up a bit at that. Rima could be a pretty good friend.

_She can teach me how to be strong._ I thought. I decided that when I was ready, I would befriend Rima. 

She kept going and said she stopped talking to people, like me, and she was found and sent here. Midori also 'cured' her with the help of Nagihiko, the violet haired boy from earlier. He seemed like the nice and understanding kind. In my head, I nodded an approval for Rima.

_Wow, Midori seems like such a great person, spending her time on people who needs support. _I also thought in my head.

Rima was now a manga gag writer and she enjoys it. She says she enjoys making people laugh. Laughter is healthy, Rima said. Nagihiko is a Japanese dancer and her cross dresses. Rima tells us how she loves calling Nagi (His nickname) a crossdresser. Utau slyly pointed out that Rima would be lesbian when Nagi was in his girl form. Which resulted in a slap fight. I just sat there watching them two fight. They stop and look at me.

"You know Amu, you don't have to talk but can you at least write down your thoughts?" Rima asked nicely, "We really think that we will be great friends someday. We're willing to wait. Right Utau?"

Utau nodded, smiling. They tried encouraging me. _Ah, what harm could it be..._I thought. _Laughter is a great thing. But I haven't laughed in 10 years...Maybe it's time to move on and make friends. _I decided. I took out a pen and a notepad, much to Rima and Utau's delight, and began to write.

_'I'm sorry for not talking. I feel like I'm just...not ready, I guess.' _I wrote.

Utau and Rima nodded, encouraging me but I felt that was going to be all for today. I'm just not that social. I put away my pen and paper and just sat there. Utau and Rima looked disappointed.

"At least we got her to write, Rima." Utau said cheerfully, looking on the bright side. "That's an improvement. But I do wonder if the boys got Ikuto to do something yet..."

Ikuto POV

I let myself be dragged upstairs by the girl-like boy, soon followed by the dude with the goofy grin. I glared at him in the corner of my eye. I felt strangely protective around the pinkette but I just shrugged it off. She was a bit cute, though. The brownish-reddish haired dude who's name I heard was Kukai, shut the door behind him and flopped on my bed.

_Talk about rude... _I thought to myself.

They started talking. Kukai was a soccer player and was pretty good apparently. He first met Midori when he was little and got lost one night. She let him stay at her house and helped him find his house. Kukai was always at her house, helping her with newcomers, one of them being the blond girl, Utau. Kukai explained her story, which was kind of similar to mine, well the abusing part.

_Well, maybe he's not that bad, just a bit too...what's the word...high all the time? _I thought to myself.

The girlish boy then started talking about himself. His family and Midori sometimes work together to help support the mentals, I guess, like me and Amu. I guess we're not mental, it's just that we've been through...disturbing things, let's just leave it at that. Anyways, Nagihiko, the purple-haired dude's name, usually drops by now and then to greet the foster people here and tried to help out. He met the midget blond girl here. Her name I think was Rina or Rima? I really don't care right now. I kind of felt bad for her, though. Both of her parents were fighting and would get like drunk or something and probably hit her. She ran away. I don't blame her, although it'll be pretty hard imagining running away from my mom. She risked her life for me. I would always remember her. But Rima's parents just sound like bastards. Rima was like kidnapped one day so that's why her parents were always arguing.

_Well that was a fail. _I thought. _You argue because you supposedly 'cared' about your child but really, you both became drunk bastards, abused her, and even made her run away from home! Might as well just get divorced instead of arguing until your hair turn white and fall off, you old tramps._

Nagihiko sounded reasonably nice and Kukai...maybe there to cheer you up when you're down? I don't know. Anyways, apparently they both are dating the girls they helped. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and a particular pinkette popped in mind. I just ignored it and the pain in my chest faded.

"-so that's why I'm a cross dresser..." Nagihiko's voice finished, with a hint of annoyance in it.

Wait, WHAT? Cross. Dresser. Well that explains the girly part about that boy. Oh I just realized that it would be REALLY awkward for what's-her-face and him when they're together. Peverted-minded people would get the wrong idea...

A faint knock interrupted my...perverted thoughts.

"Come in." Nagihiko said.

The door creaked open and in walked the three girls. Amu avoided my gaze and sat between what's-her-face and Utau. Kukai scooted next to Utau while Nagihiko calmly walked over and sat next to the midget.

"Hey guys." Kukai said cheerfully, no duh. "Why are you guys here?"

"What, too shy to be with your girl?" Nagihiko teased, slinging his arm around the midget, which she shrugged off, much to his disappointment. She rolled her eyes.

"Shy? Me? Pfft, you know me better than that. Hey, how's chibi-devil doin'? Done anything naughty yet?" Kukai teased back.

"You better watc-" Nagihiko began.

"ALRIGHT, SHUT UP YOU GUYS! God, can't even be in the same room with each other anymore." Blondie sighed, smacking her forehead. "Anyways, we're here to try to match some people here..." She continued while flicking glances at me and Amu, making Kukai and Nagihiko sweat drop.  
>While the little midget smirked evilly. Suddenly I knew what was happening. I sighed internally. This was going to be a long afternoon.<p>

Kukai POV

_Oh boy, Utau's got an matchmaking idea... _I sighed.

Nagihiko POV

_Rima's smirk means business... _I shuddered, wondering what's gonna happen next.

Utau POV

_Ikuto and Amu, you better watch out. You'll be together in no time. _I smirked evilly.

"Okay, first off. Rima, scoot over and make room for Ikuto." I announced, rubbing my hands together in anticipation.

While Rima scooted, I got up and led Ikuto towards Amu. I saw her stiffen and glare at me. I smiled towards her and sat Ikuto down, next to a still-glaring Amu.

"Okay, now that's done, time for the second part." My lips turned into a wide, evil, smile. "We're going on a triple _date. _Me and Kukai, Rima and Nagihiko, and _Ikuto and Amu._" I finished.

Ikuto POV

Please don't tell me...

Amu POV 

Oh no she didn't...

**End of Chapter**

**Cali: Sooo...how was it?**  
><strong>Ikuto: Average. Not too much Amuto in it.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: GOD WHAT DO YOU WANT. YOU BOTH ARE FREAKING MENTALS RIGHT NOW! WHAT DO YOU WANT? <strong>  
><strong>Amu: It was okay, I guess.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Don't worry, I'll have more action hopefully in the next chapter. I'm sorry but Amu, you almost get raped.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: NOOOOOOOO I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!<strong>  
><strong>Cali: There goes her 'cool and spicy' character...-_-<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Good going.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Why don't you just burn in Hell<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Cause it'll ruin my perfect skin<strong>  
><strong>Cali and Amu: You wish<strong>  
><strong>Eru: I AM THE ANGEL OF LOVE. MY LOVE RADAR SENSES THERE SHALL BE AMUTO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto, Amu, and Cali: SHUT UP EL, YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THIS, GO AWAY!<strong>  
><strong>Iru: *Drags Eru away* By the way, Cali doesn't own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does! *mutters to Eru* Next time, I'm gonna take away your stupid 'love radar away'<strong>

A/N: BE SURE TO CHECK OUT 'LOST SOUL' BY KHDRAGONGIRL! It's a Rimahiko one!

**Nagihiko and Rima: YES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cali: Too. Tired. Can't. Type.**  
><strong>Ikuto: Stop being lazy and get those fingers typing! (amuto!)<strong>  
><strong>Cali: SHUT UP! YOU DON'T HAVE TO PLAY THE PIANO <strong>_**AND**_** THE VIOLIN NOW DO YA? HUH? HUH****？**  
><strong>Ikuto: I PLAY THE VIOLIN!<strong>  
><strong>Cali: NOT THE PIANO!<strong>  
><strong>Iktuo: Fine...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: HA!<strong>  
><strong>Amu: WILL THIS EVER END, JUST GET ON WITH THE F***ING STORY ALREADY!<strong>  
><strong>Cali and Ikuto: ohhhhh Amu just cussed...<strong>  
><strong>Eru: Ah, young love...<strong>  
><strong>Cali, Ikuto, and Amu: IRU!<strong>  
><strong>Iru: HAI! *Drags Eru away and throws away her 'love radar'<strong>  
><strong>Eru: I'LL BE BACK!<strong>

_Recap_

_Oh no she didn't..._

_End of Recap_

Amu POV

We left Midori's house and sadly, went on a triple date at a fancy restaurant. Of course, me and Ikuto said nothing while the others blabbed on and on and on...

I picked at my food and cautiously put it in my mouth. It was not bad. I glanced at Ikuto who was also picking at his food and the others who were scarfing down their food. Kukai had, who knows now, _fourteenths? _And was racing Utau, as usual. I heard that another reason they became a couple was because of their love of racing. Go figure.  
>"TIME FOR DESSERT!" Kukai yelled, making the whole restaurant stare at him while Utau smacked him in the head to be quiet.<p>

The waiter came by and Kukai ordered six cones of ice cream along with a plate of fruit. The waiter nodded and winked at the girls. I looked away and hid my face under my bangs. As soon as he left, the boys started talking. Not Ikuto, of course, but he had a hard expression.

_Does he feel protective of me? _I thought, but scolded myself for being stupid. _Forget it, why would a boy like him like _me_?_

"Did you see that guy? He's freakin' checking our girls out? I'm so gonna sock him in the stomach..." Kukai spat, beginning to stand up but got pulled down by Nagihiko.

"Woah, chill dude." Nagihiko said, trying to calm him. "I'm sure he was just..."

"Trying to piss us off?" Kukai offered.

Nagihiko rolled his eyes. "I meant he was just...yea I've got nothing...Well the point was, just don't start a fight or else we're gonna get kicked out and the girls will get pissed at US."

Kukai reluctantly sunk back into his seat and pouted. I could tell Kukai was the competitive type. I glanced at Ikuto again and met his hard glare. I whipped my head back and pretended to eat my food. I could hear a faint chuckle coming from him, so faint that only I could hear it. I felt my cheeks warming up a bit. Maybe I wasn't so hard-hearted after all.

_Thanks Ikuto. _I thought, pink tinting my cheeks, smiling a bit.

Ikuto POV

I swear I saw her blush. I don't care how much, but a blush is a blush. Wait, why do I even care if she blushes anyways? I looked at her again and the corners of her lips turned up. A smile? My heart warmed a bit. Maybe, just maybe I liked her. I wish my mom was here with me. Then I could tell her about it.

I imagine her smiling and saying, _"You've finally did it, hon, you found your princess."_

I smiled a bit myself until I realized the rest had stopped talking to watch us. I just calmly picked up my fork and began to nibble at my bread. They began to whisper excitedly, especially Utau. Money was exchanged and I rolled my eyes.

_They made bets? Are you fuckin' kidding me? _I thought, laughing bitterly inside.

Amu also had a look of disbelief on her face when she saw the money. She sighed. A movement caught my eye. The waiter was back with dessert.

Kukai POV

_Yes! Dessert! _I thought excitedly, I know, childish, right?

But what happened next made me REALLY pissed. I was about to dig in to my ice cream when I saw the waiter hand little sheets of paper along with the desserts to the girls. The waiter left quickly. I glanced at Utau, reading the little scrap of paper and I fumed.

"Oh he is gonna GET IT!" I yelled, ignoring the shushes from the rest of the restaurant.

On each of the girls' paper was I'm pretty damn sure, the waiter's number. Once, was enough, twice, that's where you cross the line with MY girl. I slammed my fists onto the table.

Nagihiko POV

_Oh no, here come Souma's rage..._I thought.

I mean, I was pretty darn pissed about what the waiter did. I mean he's got to be blind not to see these three girls have THREE FREAKIN' GUYS SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO THEM. Seriously...Anyways, the manager came out and asked what was wrong. Me, being the lazy one, said nothing. Just leave it to Souma.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! You filthy damn _flirting _excuse of a waiter over there was hitting on our girls!" Kukai yelled.

As you can see, Kukai's pretty protective when it comes to Utau.

"I'm sorry to inform you that you are being too much of a public disturbance to this restaurant so I'm afraid you're just going to have to go." The manager said not-so-politely.

_After we got kicked out thanks to a little Mr. __Somebody...Kukai..._

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT US KICKED OUT, SOUMA!" Utau yelled after the big muscle-builders threw us out. Ikuto and Amu stood off to the side, bored, while the girls kept lecturing us about jealousy.

"-we dealt with it, now why can't you?" Rima said, annoyed.

"Okay, tell you what," Kukai said, trying to calm them. "Let's go to the bar, my treat. Now Nagihiko, bring your wallet."  
>I mentally smacked myself. "Kukai, do you even know what 'my treat' even means?"<p>

"Nope, now let's get goin'!"

I sighed, Kukai will always be Kukai.

Utau POV

I still couldn't believe what Kukai did. I need to knock some sense into that boy. Oh well, the past is the past just worry about the future, like Midori used to say.

_Oh don't worry, I'm worrying._I thought.

Okay, so my boyfriend is an idiot so that means I'm going to go to a boar with an idiot. A drunk idiot. Oh the joys of the world...

_After a few drinks..._

"Hey Kukaaiii..." My words slurred together, my mind foggy.

"Yeaa, Hoshinnnaa?" Kukai's words slurred too.

Rima and Nagihiko didn't drink as much but they were a bit tipsy too. Kukai and I, on the other hand, drank like there was no tomorrow. You know us, the competitive couple. I looked around and noticed Amu was gone. She probably didn't want to stay with a group of drunk teenagers. I don't blame her, I would too, except I'm one of them right now... Ikuto was looking around, probably for Amu then he also left, searching. I was too drunk to care.

Amu POV

Yea, like _I_would stay with a group of drunk wackos... So I walked a different route. I shuddered at the dark allies. The dark and I just don't agree.

_Drip. Drip._

I shuddered again at the dripping sewage water.

_Step. Step._

I almost froze with shock.

_Oh no, this is not good. _I thought, getting really nervous.

_Step. Step. Step._

My pace quickened.

_Oh God. Please help me. This is bringing back so many horrible memories. I was just getting along. Please. _I pleaded inside my head.

"Hey Hon." I froze.

_Oh God. No. This is so not happening. It's all a bad dream. All a nightmare. _I thought trying to wake myself.

"You're not here. I'm just having a bad dream." I said confidently.

"Oh, but we're as real as you." He said, trying to be seducing while advancing forward until he reached me.

His hot alcoholic breath reeked down onto my shrinking body. I tried sliding over but her grabbed my shirt, ripping it off instantly. I tried covering myself. The other gang members laughed and took pictures. Next came my pants. He took out a pocket knife and slid the knife down my leg as I screamed in pain.

"Cover her damn mouth, you slow bastards." The 'leader' growled.

A few thugs stepped forward and muffled my screams. I began to struggle and I punched the 'leader' in the face.

He fell and snarled, "Calm down you wild bitch."

His hand slid down my stomach and stopped...uh...down there. I tried to cross my legs, not letting him down there but he just cut me until I uncrossed them. I collapsed into a dirty puddle and the 'leader' sat on me, suffocating me with his weight. He licked my neck and gave me a hickey. I didn't have a mirror, but I'm pretty sure I had one. I began to struggle even more until he hit my head against the wall. The last thing I saw, heard, and felt was the weight being lifted off of me, a familiar handsome blue-haired boy, and the words.

"She's mine."

**Cali: What would you say if I stopped here.**  
><strong>Ikuto: I'll kill you. I'll hate you.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: I would just be disappointed. I hate cliffies.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Amu, thanks for being reasonable. Ikuto, one, I'm gonna kill you first, and two, I don't freaking care if you hate me, you already do, so do I.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Good.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Fine.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: GREAT.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: SPLENDID!<strong>  
><strong>Cali: You know what, this has no point..<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Haha I won.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: You better shut that pretty mouth of yours or I won't continue this AND that little face of yours, ain't gonna be pretty, no more.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Ohhh Ikuto, she pulled the southern accent on you...you better be carefull...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Pshh, what's SHE gonna do, murder me?<strong>  
><strong>Cali: *Pulls out knife* Ding ding ding, we have a winner...a dead one.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: *Runs* I LOVE YOU AMU-KOIIIIIII!<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Whatever..<strong>

Ikuto POV

I walked down the street where I last saw Amu. She probably felt...uh...uncomfortable. I did too so I wanted to find her and talk.

_Where is she? _I thought, worried.

Suddenly I heard a clear girl's scream. It was then followed by a few angry, hushed voices and the scream got muffled. My heart accelerated.

_Please don't be Amu, please. _I prayed.

My prayer apparently was too late and was not answered 'cause when I glanced by the corner, a familiar pinkette was lying on the ground, half-naked. Anger surged through me, giving my an adrenaline. I stepped forward with a dark glare.

"She's mine." I spat.

**Cali: Oh well, too bad Ikuto, I HAD to stop here.**  
><strong>Ikuto: Sure, sure. *Rubs off blood from the <strong>_**last encounter with Cali...**_*** By the way, thanks for the scar-for-life, now my beautiful body is ruined for my little Amu.**  
><strong>Amu: God, just shut up Ikuto. I'm getting bored of this constant yammering...I'm gonna send you guys off to decipline school.<strong>  
><strong>Cali and Ikuto: NO!<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Too bad. Serves you right. *Drags a pissed off Cali and a whining Ikuto*<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Amu: Cali's back with a new story! Now Cali, Ikuto, remember what you learned at discipline school...**  
><strong>Cali: *Mutters curse words*<strong>  
><strong>Amu: What was that I hear?<strong>  
><strong>Cali: I mean, how are you, Ikuto-s-san...*Says through clenched teeth*<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: I'm very well, Cali-s-san...*Mutters curse words*<strong>  
><strong>Amu: And...come on, don't be shy.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: EVERYTHING BUT <strong>_**THAT.**_  
><strong>Ikuto: For once, I agree. NO.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: *glare*<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto and Cali: NO.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Fine...no hugs...<strong>  
><strong>Eru: I'M BA-<strong>  
><strong>Iru: I got it...*Drags El away* Cali doesn't own ANYTHING!<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: That includes me, thank god.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: That's it, your going back.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: But Amu-koiiiiiiii...<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Don't you 'Amu-koi' me, mister. *Stomps away*<strong>

_Recap_

_"She's mine." I spat._

_End of Recap_

Normal POV

"She's mine." the midnight eyed teenage boy spat.

"Well, lookie here. We've got the girl's little boyfriend." The drunk 'leader' said, swaggering forward until he reached Ikuto. "Now we're gonna have some fun. You get to watch your girlfriend get fucked. How nice. Now why don't you be a good little boy and stand off to the side and leave us alone. Now, now, run along." The drunk man said, patting Ikuto's cheek harshly as if he was a little toddler.

"." Ikuto growled menacingly. "And do NOT even _think _about touching her."

"Woah, feisty little boy aren't you? I'm sure my mom would like that. We'll deal with you after _her._" The drunk man laughed, nodding his head at the unconscious Amu at the word '_her_'.

"You seem like a sick bastard, I'm sure your mom's the same. Or maybe even _worse_." Ikuto taunted, not afraid of the older, drunken men.

The smirking man froze and whipped towards Ikuto, meeting his dead eyes. He paused a bit at the hollow sockets but growled.

"No one, and I mean NO one, talks about Mom like that to me." He glared, throwing a fist.

Ikuto dodged calmly and quickly. The only thing good, if it was even good, about the abuse he experienced in his childhood, was the fighting skills.

Ikuto POV

_Quick flashback..._

_"Come back here you little bastard!" The intruder's voice rang out._

_I ran as fast as my legs could carry me but was stopped. A dead end. _

_Great, just my luck… I thought to myself._

_The madman's evil chuckle rang out._

_"Looks like the little sheep just got trapped by the big bad bear." His evil voice said. _**(A/N: I know, its supposed to be 'little pig' and 'big bad wolf' but I love wolves and I hate how some people treat them! I like sheep and bears but I just used them in the example. Sorry bear and sheep lovers!)**

_I clenched my fists together. I had enough. I'm done being bullied by him. I'm done with him hurting what's left of my family. Mom. I'm done with him destroying my life and soul bit by bit. I'm done. I put all my anger and hatred into the multiple blows I gave him. I punched and kicked until I had no strength left. He was too caught up with surprise that he just took it in. By the time I had stopped, he lied there, unconscious. I spat on him and left him for the rats and police. Whoever got to him first. I really didn't care. _

_End of flashback_

I thought about that day and put my anger into my blows. Anger for the thugs and how they treated Amu. Anger for the many supposedly 'loving' foster homes I was placed in. Right, you loved me. In a lustful way.

I shook out of my thoughts and looked at the 'leader' thug. He was in a pile. A pile of shitty, worthless, inhuman flesh. I looked at the other thugs and I hissed. I saw their hand roaming Amu's body.  
>"Touch her again and I'll punch you into meaningless pulp, like your 'leader'." I half-yelled, trying to keep what's left of my patience.<p>

The wasn't much left. I saw one hand where it was not supposed to be. I charged. I grabbed one of the fallen thug's knife and cut whoever got in my way between my princess. Amu. The pink-haired savior. She was the one who was helping me out of my many layers of emotionless shell. She was my princess, and mine only. Not a group of sex-crazed wack-jobs. Mine.

I reached Amu and stood in front of her, shielding her. I glared, daring anyone to step forward. One did and I hurtled my knife at him. He fell, bleeding and I picked another knife up. This kept going until there was one left. He was the smart one and ran away.

"That's right, run for what's left of your crappy little life, you excuse of a animal." I spat.

After the fight, I nearly collapsed. All that emotion bottled up inside of me had vanished. There was just too much action at one time for my body to handle. I managed to sit down next to Amu without falling down and cracking my skull open. I slowly drifted to a light sleep.

_Some time later..._

We rested for who knows how long. It was still dark but sky lightened just a bit. It was around about three in the morning. I looked at Amu. My little prin-_wait, she's not mine. Snap out of it, Ikuto! _I scolded myself. Let me start again. _Amu _was still unconscious. I didn't want to wake her so I put my jacket on her. Thank God my jacket was long on her so it covered some of her lower body. I put her on my back and began walking.

_But wait, we can't go home like this. Midori will never let us out again. _I thought.

So I switched roads and searched for a public bathroom. I found one and went into the family one. I set Amu down on the floor and went to the sink. I got a paper towel and wet it with water. I walked back to Amu and began gently washing her wounds. After I was done, I walked back to the sink to get a new paper towel. I turned my back from Amu and began wetting the towel.

"I-ikuto?" A familiar sweet voice mumbled softly.

Amu POV

I woke up in a daze. I didn't remember anything and the fact that I was in a public bathroom just made me really confused. Then I saw Ikuto in front of me, washing a paper towel.  
>"I-ikuto?" I mumbled softly.<p>

He turned around and smiled softly, relief in those mesmerizing eyes...

_Woah, snap out of it Amu. Get a grip of yourself. _I thought, trying to shake the sleepiness off.

"W-what happened and w-why are w-we h-here?" I stuttered, still groggy.

He looked down.

"Ikuto? Please answer me." I asked, even more confused.

"Y-you, were...raped." He managed out.

_What? No. Not again._I thought, beginning to slip out of consciousness again...

Ikuto POV

I saw Amu beginning to faint again but I rushed over and shook her.

"Amu! Snap out of it. You're fine now. Amu!" I said, still shaking her.

"No it's not okay." Amu's usual honeyed voice disappeared, replaced by a dark one.

She hid her face behind her bangs, causing a dark aura to form around her.

"What?..." I said, now the one confused.

"You don't know how it feels!" She screamed, tears streaming. "All this time I thought I was getting better! All this time I thought, "Finally, a safe home." All this time I thought I was going to have great friends and live a great, normal life! All this time, I thought I was finding my true love..." Her voice quieted at the last sentence.

"Who." Was all I said.

"Who do you think?" She screamed again, pounding my chest weakly.

I grabbed her hands and held them like the most precious jewel. But I knew she was even more precious. Nothing could compare to her. Amu, my angel sent from above. Thoughts swarmed my mind but I couldn't say anything.

"You. You! It was you, for God's sake, YOU!" She screamed, ripping her hands from my grip, crying, no, _sobbing. _  
>I wanted to comfort her, I really did, but I was too shocked. We've barely met and she just confessed.<p>

"You, the blue-haired guy with mesmerizing midnight eyes that made me want to fall into your arms. You. You all along. No one has made me feel this way. And I mean no one. Everyone tried _everything _to comfort me and tried to get along, but you barely did anything and you made me fall for you. What is it about you? I don't understand. This is too new for me." She sobbed, burying her face into my chest, her tears soaking my shirt.

I didn't shrug her off. Instead, I wrapped my arms around her. She flinched a little at my touch but relaxed a bit afterwards. I waited for her crying to subside. When she stopped and looked at me, three words slipped out.

"I love you."

She looked at me shocked.

"No, no you can't. No. Just, just leave me alone!" She said, a wave a fresh tears on her red face.

She began to run but I grabbed her.

"We go together." I said firmly.

She looked away, pulled out of my gasp, and stood up. But she didn't leave. I got up and with the paper towel I still had in my hand, I wiped away her tears. She stood still, with no expression. I tried waving a hand in front of her face but she didn't even blink. I tried ignoring it, but it kept nagging me. I opened the door and we walked out. I was about to reach for her hands but she just shoved them into the coat pocket. **(Remember, she's still wearing Ikuto's coat!) **I sighed silently and looked ahead. We reached Midori's house and quietly walked in. We were greeting with 'sorry's and 'are you okay?'s.

"I'm soooo sorry Amu!" Utau apologized. "It was my fault that Kukai and I got drunk and didn't care about you! You too, Ikuto."

_Thanks, for just remembering me and adding me at the end... _I muttered/thought to myself.

"It was mainly my fault." Kukai interrupted. "It was my fault we got kicked out of that nice restaurant and suggested the 'bar idea'. If it wasn't for me, we would of gotten home safe and sound and went to sleep."

"No, it was our fault too." Rima and Nagihiko said in unison, "We were less drunk so we should of told Utau and Kukai about you and set a search party. Gomen, gomen!" **(If you didn't know, 'Gomen' means sorry in Japanese.)**

Everyone was apologizing and blaming themselves while Midori stood silently in a corner, seeing how this would turn out. I decided it was time, time to talk out. For Amu.

"Thanks to you, Amu almost got raped and now her condition is even worse. Just go home and leave us alone. Those will be the first and last words I'll _ever_tell you."

With that, I led Amu upstairs and into her room. I locked the door and changed in the bathroom into my night clothes. A simple t-shirt and some shorts. Amu sat there, doing nothing. I sighed and helped her change, acting mature and not talking when I changed her undergarments.

"Goodnight Amu." I whispered.

No response.

I sighed, wondering if I'll ever be able to help her through again, even in my own state. I was also weakened from all that's happened today.

Downstairs, I could hear Midori lecturing them and saying, "Please go home now. I won't be needing your help anymore for those two. Goodbye."

And the door shut.

**Ikuto: I'm just going to be nice. Just this once 'cause this chapter had a lot of drama in it.**  
><strong>Amu: *Sniff, whispers* I'm sorry Ikuto...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: It's fine.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: I'm sorry too, but it was in the summary and this story can't be all nice and...goody.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: It's fine, I understand.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Well, at least this chapter brings the good out of you two.<strong>  
><strong>Cali and Ikuto: Don't remind us.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: *Mumbles* Sorry...<strong>

**(A/N For those of you who've read this already, I changed the first chapter a bit, like Ikuto's flashback. But not that much. Just telling you guys!)**

**Read and Review please! It makes me happy!:)**

**Also, just a warning, there may be times when I don't have time and won't update for the most, maybe a week? Just a heads-up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cali: Back with a new chapter! But don't get used to the 'everyday' update 'cause I have tests coming up and the EOG'S! :( stupid tests...Damn you...**  
><strong>Amu: Cali...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Oh yea, sorry, language...<strong>_**Dang **_**you. There.**  
><strong>Amu: Better.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: <strong>_**Dang you?**_** *Scoff* Are you serious?**  
><strong>Cali: ...Not gonna even start it today...<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Good girl.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Yea whatever...<strong>  
><strong>Yoru: Hey Cali-nyaaaaa!<strong>  
><strong>Cali: What do you what Yoru...<strong>  
><strong>Yoru: Can you put me and Miki-nyaaa?<strong>  
><strong>Cali: ...Wrong story Yoru...They don't have guardian characters. Gomen.<strong>  
><strong>Miki: *Storms in* YORU TSUKIYOMI! <strong>  
><strong>Cali: You better go now Yoru...Miki's serious when the last name is used...<strong>  
><strong>Miki: *Drags a yelping Yoru by the ear...ohh, sensitive spot.* CALI DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING! *Mutters* But I wish she owned this runt and made him less of a wild cat...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Anyway...with the story...it's gonna be kinda sad...<strong>

_Recap:_

_"Goodnight Amu." I whispered. _

_No response. _

_I sighed, wondering if I'll ever be able to help her through again, even in my own state. I was also weakened from all that's happened today. _

_Downstairs, I could hear Midori lecturing them and saying, "Please go home now. I won't be needing your help anymore for those two. Goodbye."_

_And the door shut._

_End of Recap:_

Utau POV

"What was I thinking?" I yelled, shaking Kukai on the shoulder.

He hanged limp in my shaking hands, head down.

"I'm sorry Utau...It was my fault. My jealousy got the best of me. And what was I thinking? Bringing those two into a bar? Come on Souma!" He said, blaming himself.

"No Kukai, I shouldn't have bothered you about it, I know how sensitive you ar-" I began, but just to get cut off by Nagihiko and Rima.

"Enough is enough. We all feel guilty but what's the use of fighting over who's fault is it?" Nagihiko lectured.

"We weren't exactly fighting over it..." Kukai mumbled.

"Souma, you know you can turn simple things into a big fight." Nagihiko said sternly. "I've known you long enough to figure that out."

Kukai didn't respond but rather just looked the other way.

"Anyways, the important thing is we need to convince Midori to let us at least visit Amu and Ikuto. We did manage to get Amu writing." Rima said, convincingly.

"And get Ikuto to yell at us..." I mumbled but Rima just ignored it.

"It may be harder than last time but we need to do it for Amu, Ikuto, _and _Midori." Rima said, emphasising the 'and'. "We'd probably be in some wack foster home right now and not living this great life if it wasn't for Midori. She also helped find our soul mates." Rima added, blushing at the 'soul mates' while looking at Nagihiko, then nodded at me.

I nodded back. It was true, if Midori hadn't helped me, I would of left before Kukai came into my life. Kukai brought the light into my eyes. I had the sudden urge to hug Kukai so I did.

"I love you, you goofy soccer boy." I murmured into his chest and poking it playfully.

"I love you too, you stuck-up singer." Kukai laughed.

I glared at him, hands on my hips.

"Oops, said the wrong thing, didn't I." Kukai said sheepishly, scratching his head.

I nodded and turned my back to him. Arms snaked around my waist and Soccer boy's soothing voice said, "I'm sorry my sweet angel."

I turned and hugged him back, "Now that's much better."

And I kissed him full on the lips. I felt him smirk into my mouth. We broke apart and turned, finding Rima and Nagi sharing a moment too. We wait until the broke apart and we smiled at each other.

_One day, I just know it. Amu and Ikuto will be together and soon enough, the six of us together, will help Midori with future foster kids. _I thought happily, pecking Kukai on the nose.

Midori POV

I can't believe them, just can't. I mean, taking two helpless teenagers prone to being molested and raped, and taking to a BAR with drunks, addicts, possibly _rapists, _and who knows what else?

_Well, maybe I was a bit harsh on them...They __did__ manage to get Amu writing and helped Ikuto and Amu get friendlier towards each other...I'll sleep on it._I thought it over.

I walked upstairs, so deep in my thoughts that I almost tripped.

_Get a grip Midori! _I scolded myself.

Once I got upstairs, I glanced at Amu's door. It was closed. Then I glanced at Ikuto's door. It was opened, but when I checked, it was empty. They must be sleeping with each other. I just wanted to check on them so I tried opening the door, accidentally hittingthe door with my knee on the process, resulting in a loud _bang._I grabbed my knee in pain and cursed myself for being so loud. I yawned. Their door was locked so I just decided to brush my teeth and go to sleep.

Amu POV

The was fading nightmares had came back. They had began disappearing ever since I met Ikuto and the others, the flashbacks too. But now it all has come crashing down on me. But even harder this time. I flipped around in bed, probably awaking Ikuto but I really didn't care right now, and thrashed, sometimes even screaming and whimpering. I knew Ikuto was awake, but he didn't say anything. That was good because I would of hurt him. Badly.

_Nightmare..._

_I walked down the lonely dark streets of an ally, searching for my parents. A tear trickled down my cheek as I stumbled around in the darkness. Sounds of taunting laughter rang from everywhere. From the sky, from the ground, from the forests, all echoing around the narrow stone walls of the ally. I was scared and confused, with nowhere to go. The ground was wet and in my exhaustion, I collapsed in a puddle of murky water. The water level suddenly began to rise. _

What's happening? _I thought, as the impossible became possible._

_The walls began to cave in, tapping me, while the water steadily began to rise._

_"Amu! Amu!" The cries of my parents rang in my ears._

_I tried desperately to locate where the voices were coming from but couldn't. I looked down into the water and saw floating figures._

"Mama? Papa?" _I whispered._

_I tried yelling towards them but all they did was smiled kindly at me._

"Don't lose faith, Amu. Never lose faith. Believe in who you are. Soon, your knight in shining armor will come, he will come..." _Their dying whispers sinking beneath the water._

_As hard as I tried, I couldn't reach them. _

_**Bang.**_

_A loud sound rang. I thought it was a gunshot. Scarlet stained the water. I ducked my head in the murky, now turning red, water. I tried opening my eyes as I fought the stinging of the blood in my eyes. I reached for their hands. My parents. Their kind smiles warped into demon faces. Laughing and taunting. They grabbed my kicking feet as they tried to pull me to Hell. _

_'Life is Hell, life is Hell.' They moaned into my face, their rotten breath blowing into my face._

_I was running out of air but they held me down. I looked up into pools of midnight. Those kind eyes above the bloody water. They began trying to reach me but I yelled 'NO!'. Whoever those mesmerising eyes belong to, I didn't want them to get hurt._

_"Take me." I whispered to the demons. "Take me to Hell. Not him..." _

_Were my last words._

I woke up in sweats as my dull, lifeless honey eyes met concerned midnight-blue ones.

"Ikuto..." I whispered.

He turned around, back facing me, and he gathered his blankets and slept on the floor. A sharp, unbearable pain went through me and I whimpered in pain. Ikuto made no movement and the pain got worse.

_So familiar. What kind of pain? It feels as if my heart is in a thousand pieces..._I thought to myself.

I felt the jagged pieces of my heart poking against my chest, resulting in me moaning in pain, thrashing.

_So this is what it feels to be heartbroken. I feel like the living dead. _

Ikuto POV

I realized what I had to do. Trying my best to ignore the pinkette's moans of pain, I gathered my blankets and slept on the floor. I felt it was the only way. She thrashed around in bed, screaming. I covered my sensitive ears as I tried to get some sleep. Midori had knocked on the door frantically at the screams but they stopped after no response. When I finally got some sleep, horrible memories haunted my restless dreams.

_I wandered through the forests, searching. But I didn't know what I was searching for. But my body reacted nonetheless. I stumbled through the roots of plants and trees, while scraping my hands and knees when I fell. I wanted to stop. I tried resting on the roots of the trees but my legs wouldn't let me. _

What's happening? _I thought, beginning to turn frantic now. _

_My body no longer responded to my brain. It felt like someone was the ventriloquist and I was the puppet. And that ventriloquist was purposely making me fall and stumble into trees. _

_'Stop. Stop!' My mind screamed, begging for mercy._

_The faces of my parents appeared. I laughed with joy and relief as I ran up to them. I was just about to jump into their waiting arms when they disappeared, making my land hard on my already bruised knees and scraped hands. I stayed like that, breathing heavily. Salty tears stained the leaf-littered, forest floor. I was then yanked back on my feet by invisible wire strings, cutting into my ankles and wrists. Then a familiar laughing pinkette was sitting in front of me, patting my cheek as she smiled. My heart warmed but stopped when my pinkette froze. Blood trickled down her chest and onto the floor where...a bullet lies. I tried grabbing Amu and yelling but my voice came out as a snarl and where my hands where, trying to help Amu, suddenly began punching her. _

"STOP! STOP! Just please...I need her." _I scream through my tears, not baring to see the bruised, bleed, dying Amu._

_My princess. Gone._

I woke up. I almost screamed with joy when I saw Amu's familiar bubble-gum pink hair. I had this huge urge to hug her but I knew that would ruin my plan. The plan to get my Amu back.  
><span>Midori POV<span>

I heard screaming from Amu's room and ran over, knocking on the door, yelling if everything was okay. There was no response. After a few tries, I gave up and went back to bed. I tried ignoring all the screams. I couldn't go back to sleep for a while so I stayed up, thinking about when I decided to help troubled kids.

The truth was, I was never troubled or hurt myself. In fact, I had a great childhood. But I remember one day, when I was young, I was watching television when the news came on.

_Flashback_

_I smiled to myself, my show was going on right after the news. I relaxed on the couch and waited for the news to be over. _

_"-two new reported family rapes have left the victims like the living dead. Hikaru and Ritta were the victims. Foster homes for the two have reported them not eating, barely sleeping, and not talking. The rapists, the parents, were arrested for child abuse and are sentenced to jail for 15 years in jail and after being released, not allowing to have their children back unless the children allows it." The TV reporter said, making my sit up in surprise._

What kind of a parent are they to rape their own flesh and bone? It's absolutely disgusting. _I thought to myself, scrunching up my nose in disgust. _Those poor souls...not eating, barely sleeping, and not talking? _I thought about the children._

_The news was over and my favorite show came on but I didn't stay to watch it. Instead, I went to my parents' room and walked in._

_"Mama, papa." I said._

_"Yes honey." They replied._

_"I know what I want to be when I grow up now." _

_Their faces lightened._

_"I want to help victims of child abuse and nurse them back to health. What I really what is for them to smile again, laugh again, and make new friends." I smiled proudly._

_My parents smile brightly. "There's our Midori, trying to make the world better. Go chase your dream Midori. Nothing can stop you."_

_I smiled while skipping out._  
>Nothing can stop me. I want to bring happiness and joy into their lives again.<p>

_End of Flashback_

I smiled at the memory. Maybe I was harsh on those four. They were extremely helpful and even made Amu write something. It may not be talking, but it's better than nothing! I decided I was going to call them up in the morning to set up some rules.

The next morning...

Amu and Ikuto didn't come downstairs. I let them sleep because who wouldn't be tired after all that screaming! I dialed Utau's number.

"Moshi moshi! What can I do for you?" Utau's tired voice said, trying to be cheerful.

"Utau, I have some great news. You can come back to visit!" I said, trying to make her actually cheerful.

"-Kukai! Stop! I'm on the phone! Do it later!" Utau yelled, groaning. "Oh yea, sorry, Kukai was...nevermind. Anyways, that's great! Do you want me to tell the others?"

I was a bit suspicious.

"I have some rules but first, Utau, you know you're 18 right?" I said, concerned.

"Um yea why-wait NO! No, no, no, no. We are NOT doing _that._" Utau yelled frantically. "But-" I heard Kukai being muffled on the line. "Gah s-sorry a-about that." Utau stuttered.

I sighed. "Utau...Okay, nevermind, forget it. Just be sure to use a condo-" I began to joke.

"MIDORI!" Came the deafening response.

I even checked upstairs to see if Ikuto and Amu had waken up from all that racket.

"Gomen, gomen. I was just _kidding. _Jeesh Utau." I heard a sigh of relief from the other side of the line. "Anyways, be sure to tell them about the rules, too. The rules are. No taking them out anymore, only one visit per day, each a max of 45 minutes, and two people at a time. So you guys have to organize a schedule if you want to visit." I said, listing them on my fingers.

"Hai. I'll go tell the others. Adigato, Midori!" Utau instantly cheered up.

**(A/N Gomen means sorry, Hai means yes, and Adigato means thank you or thanks. Sorry if I spelling it wrong!)**  
>I sighed and leaned back into my chair. Crashes were heard upstairs and mumbling. I yawned and got up. Amu and Ikuto were up. Time for breakfast. I just hope that they eat it.<p>

**Cali: Done!**  
><strong>Amu: *Pouts* Why does Ikuto have to take care of <strong>_**me?**_  
><strong>Ikuto: 'Cause I do. And haha, I got to change you which meant I saw-<strong>  
><strong>Amu: .Tsukiyomi. RAN!<strong>  
><strong>Ran: HAI!<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Character Nari!<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Yoru...<strong>  
><strong>Yoru: Got it-nyaa!<strong>  
><strong>Cali: *Facepalm* Really? <strong>  
><strong>Amu: Character Nari: Amulet Hea-<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Character Nari: Black Lyn-<strong>  
><strong>Amu and Ikuto: WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING?<strong>  
><strong>Cali: BECAUSE I TOLD YOU BEFORE, THERE ARE NO GUARDIAN CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! God, just listen for once...<strong>  
><strong>*Ran and Yoru go 'poof'*<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Ohh...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Right, I knew that.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Sure you did, sure...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Hey-<strong>  
><strong>Cali: *Walks away waving her hand* Told you, not gonna start it today. Try it again today and no Amuto or I'm even gonna stop this story...(Unless people review more!:D)<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Oh jeez, C'mon Ikuto. *Covers Ikuto's mumbling mouth and runs away*<strong>

**(A/N I'm kind of confused about how many chapters to put in this whole story so if you can review it and say, that would be great! Thanks for reading! And try to send some suggestions too! Thanks! And just something I've noticed, ever since I changed my summary with the word 'raped' in it, I've gotten WAY more hits. Hmm, I'm beginning to think some people on fanfic or pervs...:P jk!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cali: Sorry I didn't update on Friday...Mom business...**  
><strong>Amu: Oh it's fine...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: NO IT'S NOT BECAUSE I'M VERY PISSED AT YOU FOR NOT MAKING ME COMFORT AMU!<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Ikuto...you're just over reacting...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: NO I'M NOT. YOU WERE HURT AND I WOULD ALWAYS COMFORT MY LITTLE STRAWBERRY.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: *Blushes and mutters* So he does care...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: What was that? A pink blush on your cheek?<strong>  
><strong>Amu: N-no!<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: *Smirks* Of course, stuttering. Amu-<strong>_**koii...**_  
><strong>Cali: *sigh* There's a reason for that. It's part of Ikuto's plan. Sadly, you'll figure it out in chapter 15. I'm planning to make this story maybe 20 chapters long.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: 15TH? YOU'RE ONLY ON THE 6TH! THAT'S...uh...*counts on fingers* ...9 MORE CHAPTERS!<strong>  
><strong>Cali: *Mutters* And you say your the smart one, barely can do subtraction in your head...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: I HEARD THAT!<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Like I care...<strong>  
><strong>Amu: You guys are turning back...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Again, like I care...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY AMU LIKE THAT YOU BITCH!<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Okay, one, I don't care, two, you're the bitch here, or should I say, bastard.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: *Glare* Oh you just crossed the line...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: BRING IT. *Pulls out ningata.*<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Ohh...*Brings out metal claw reinforcements* <strong>  
><strong>Amu: Oh lord, help me...By the way, Cali doesn't own anything! *Mutters* Thank goodness or else Ikuto would've been killed already...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: *Yells while still fighting Cali* SO YOU DO ABOUT ME!<strong>  
><strong>Amu: *Yells back* Just get back to you work...<strong>

_Recap_

_I sighed and leaned back into my chair. Crashes were heard upstairs and mumbling. I yawned and got up. Amu and Ikuto were up. Time for breakfast. I just hope that they eat it._

_End of Recap_

Midori POV

Ikuto came down first, then a few minutes later, followed by Amu. Amu's condition seemed worse while Ikuto...had more emotion? But it was not the good kind, unfortunately. His eyes were filled with sadness and hate. His body was stiff all the time and any motion made caused him to whip his head up and get in a defencive crouch in front of Amu. It seemed as if he was trying to protect her from unwanted danger. When he looked around and saw no threat, he just got back into his seat. Amu, however, just sat silently in her seat and didn't react to it. When Ikuto saw this, he began to stop after a while. Whenever it was time to eat, Ikuto always finished his meal but Amu, on the other hand, only ate a few bites before excusing herself silently and locked herself upstairs. I felt as if they were getting less and less close to each other by the day. I was beginning to get worried. They stopped walking with each other, sleeping with each other **(EEH! Sounds so perverted...) **and stopped paying attention to each other. Well, today is Utau and Kukai's visiting day.

_I hope they can snap those two out of their trance. _I thought to myself.

As for Rima and Nagihiko, they lost to the competitive couple over who got to visit Amu and Ikuto first. Go figure. I just hope they don't do something really stupid like last time.

_Well, they can't go out so what harm can they do? _I thought, trying to reassure myself.

_I dunno. Convince them to jump out of a window. Cut them with a knife... _My "devil" conscience said.

I smacked myself in the head, trying to get rid of it.

_Shut up me, nobody likes you... _I thought harshly to...myself...

I shook it off and sat down and watched some TV. My mind wasn't really on what was happening on the news, it was wondering off to relate Amu and my childhood thoughts. Amu wasn't eating and she was getting less sociable.

_If she keeps this going, there's a very good chance that she'll fall into a even deeper depression. Soon, she'll stop eating completely and just morn in her room all day. She could even __die __from it._  
>I thought in horror.<p>

I tried shaking those thoughts away, saying her friends will be there to support her and everything would be okay, like all the other foster kids I've helped. I began to get up to tidy things up a bit before Kukai and Utau came over.

_All except him. _My conscience rang out.

I froze on the on the spot.  
>Him. The only child I didn't save. I almost lost my job but I didn't blame him. I swore never to let any child slip through my fingers again but Amu was close. The doorbell snapped me from my thoughts.<p>

"Come in, the door's open!" I yelled, knowing it was Utau and Kukai.

Utau and Kukai came in, confirming my guess.

"It's good to be back!" Utau said cheerfully while skipping in.

Kukai clapped his hands together and rubbed them in anticipation.

"Now where are those two rascals..." Kukai growled playfully.

Utau smacked him for being so dumb. I was glad because I would of otherwise.

_Don't forget Kukai, you almost got Amu raped just a few nights ago... _I thought bitterly.  
><em>But the past is the past, just worry about the future. <em>My conscience said.

It was a saying I told all my foster kids when they ever thought about their childhood. It usually worked and everyone left, happy with their lives and never thinking about their horrible childhood. Well, sometimes...

_But it didn't work on Hikai... _My conscience said sadly and weakly.

I nearly collapsed with pressure just by thinking of that poor, young boy. I decided to go upstairs and get some rest.

I looked back at the now-arguing couple and said, sighing, "Good luck helping Amu and Ikuto. I'm a bit tired. Call me if anything is wrong."

They nodded. I turned back and climbed up the stairs. My mind was on the little boy, Hikai.

Normal POV

While Kukai and Utau were at Midori's house, Rima and Nagihiko were home, sulking. But that's beside the point. Anyways, Kukai and Utau were glaring at each other when Ikuto walked in silently.

Kukai almost didn't see him but when he did, he smiled his goofy smile and said, "Hey Ikuto! Wanna hang out in your room?"

Ikuto glared darkly at Kukai and swiftly walked upstairs, went into his room, shut the door, and locked it. Shut, yes, not slam, shut. Ikuto actually had manners. **(Ikuto: HEY!) **

Kukai scratched his head sighing and muttered, "Or not..."

Utau patted his should kindly.

"Don't worry they're just a bit mad. Maybe we should of let Rima and Nagi go first...Oh well, the past is the past, let's just hope Rima and Nagi and brighten them up a bit." Utau comforted.

Kukai nodded.

"We need a plan." Kukai said smirking mischievously.

"Oh I know that smirk. Kukai, what are you up to..." Utau said, backing away slowly with her hands up.

Kukai followed her.

_Step back._

_Step forward._

_Step back._

_Step forward. _

And so on until Kukai had Utau backed up in a corner.

"Oh just a little something." He said with no emotion, but still smirking. Then looked at Utau. "But YOU might like the idea. A little mix-match here and there. Ya know, Amuto..."

Utau giggled as she pecked him on the lips.

"Ooo, I like that." She laughed. "Let's tell Midori we're leaving. Then we can have some Kutau time." She smirked.

"You little chibi devil..." Kukai growled chasing Utau playfully.

A door opened, causing them to freeze. Midori was standing there looking a bit disgusted.

"Okay, as much as I'm up for the idea of 'Kutau', I just _really _didn't need to see that. Please guys, just get a room." Midori grunted, hold her hands up while looking the other way, as if she didn't want to look at us.  
>"Sorry Midori, we were going to go home just then, well until <em>that <em>happened...okay, nevermind that, so anyways, we were going to go home because we have a little plan to discuss with Rima and Nagi. Also, we wanted Ikuto to cool his head down a bit. He seemed pretty mad about us coming over." Utau explained, shuddering at the last part about Ikuto."

Midori nodded.

"Okay, be safe then!" She called.

Kukai and Utau gave her a 'thumbs-up' and walked out.

"I have a feeling this isn't gonna work..." Utau muttered to Kukai once they were out.

"C'mon, Kukais' plans NEVER fail." Kukai whined.

Boy are you wrong Kukai...

_**Back to Midori's house...**_

_Wow, they have the nerve to show up after that? _Ikuto thought bitterly in his room.

He was thinking about Amu's lack of eating and he was worried.

_I just hope it's nothing serious... _Ikuto thought, beginning to really worry.

_Meanwhile in Amu's room..._

Amu heard commotion downstairs and recognized Utau's and Kukai's voices. She buried her head in her pillow and pulled her blankets over her head to muffle the two voices. She wasn't completely mad at them but was mad enough to not want to see them. Her stomach grumbled loudly. She wasn't eating much lately and her stomach was complaining all the time. But she just ignored it. Her heart just felt like doing...nothing. Well, what's left of her heart anyways. It was shattered.

Amu POV

At first, Ikuto's trying to 'protect' me from all those noises**(Oh the horror of noises Amu...) **warmed my heart a bit. But then my conscience just kept telling me he liked you as a little sibling so my heart sunk a bit. Then, when he stopped, I thought he stopped liking me. Even as a little sister! Then he stopped talking to me,**(*facepalm* Amu, it was **_**you **_**who stopped talking to **_**him!**_**) **and my heart just felt like withering away from the pain. My mind always thought that the pain was filling my stomach and my brain cells told me I was always full. Full of pain, that is. So I stopped eating. But every night, my stomach growls and moans from pain and I usually end up clutching my stomach and whimpering through my blankets. Then, the next day, pain replaces it and I feel full again, but the pain remains. This happened everyday and soon enough, I couldn't tell the difference between my hunger pains and my heart pains. My mind was just so jumbled that I can't even think straight. I would stay up, ripping out my hair and screaming. And what hurt even more was that Ikuto stopped coming in and checking on me. Even Midori. I felt as if everyone had abandoned me.

Normal POV

But what Amu didn't realize was this was all part of Ikuto's plan to save. And that this was also paining him too. As for Midori, she gave up after always seeing the door locked.

**Amu: Well, that's great. I think that everyone hates me.**  
><strong>Ikuto: *Hugs* Well I don't Amu...*Glares at Cali* How dare you Cali...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Just saying, but my name isn't really Cali.<strong>  
><strong>Amu and Ikuto: Well what is it then?<strong>  
><strong>Cali: I might tell you, if I feel like it. Well, maybe in the last chapter of this fanfic.<strong>  
><strong>*Growls are heard...*<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Sorry...*Cleans off Ningata* That was a nice battle Ikuto. I admit your pretty good.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: *Smirks* You're not that bad either. For a girl.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: *Jumps to feet with claw reinforcements* Get ready, neko, cause this is gonna be a battle between, Cat-boy, and Wolf-girl.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: You're on.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: *Says weakly* Does anyone like birds?<strong>  
><strong>Cali and Ikuto: STAY OUT OF THIS! *Ikuto adds* Sorry Amu.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: *Mutters* Well then...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Cali: Sorry for the late posting...school...**  
><strong>Amu: Yea...school...hate it<strong>  
><strong>Cali: So anyways, I'm having a bit of writer's block right now so this chapter might be a bit suckish...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: *Scoff* Your chapters are always suckish<strong>  
><strong>Cali: *Smiles sweetly* Aww, Ikuto-kun, you're such meanie<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Um...what's with the mood change?...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Oh nothing, which reminds me, here's a mood change...*Yells at top of lungs* NOW LISTEN UP, TSUKIYOMI. YOU BETTER SHUT THAT DAMN MOUTH OF YOURS OR ELSE I WILL NOT PUT ANY AMUTO AND MAYBE INCLUDE THE KIDDY-KING, TADAGAY, AND MAKE THIS A TADAMU STORY!<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: You wouldn't...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Oh yes I would...<strong>  
><strong>Amu: I'll be happy to be with Tadase-kun! Because he's smart, nice, *glares at Ikuto* and <strong>_**polite.**_  
><strong>Iktuo: B-but honey...<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Don't you 'honey' me mister...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Anyways... I don't own anything! And please review! And help come up with good chapters 'cause I dunno what to put for my next chapter...or this one...<strong>

_Recap_

_But what Amu didn't realize was this was all part of Ikuto's plan to save her. And that this was also paining him too. As for Midori, she just gave up after always seeing the door locked._

_End of Recap_

Amu POV

I woke up with red, puffy eyes and baggy eyelids from the lack of sleep and the WHOLE lot of crying. I stayed in bed for a little while after I was awake, trying to rub the redness and sleepiness out of my eyes. I then got out of bed and checked the mirror.

_Eh, looks good enough. I hope Ikuto doesn't notice...WAIT AMU! Stop, he doesn't like you. I'm pretty sure he hates you now. Just give it up. _I thought, sighing.

I suddenly fell over, clutching my stomach but I just tried to ignore it and grabbed the counter, trying to support me. I pulled myself off the ground using the counter. This was normal now. My hunger pains, weakening me. Wearing away at my life, bit by bit, day after day. I shrugged it off. To me, there was no point in living. I could go to Heaven, and I could go to Hell. I'm sure Hell isn't as bad as it seems. At least compared to my life now...The doorbell rang and snapped me out of my thoughts. Two familiar voices rang out. A small timid one, and a girlish yet still masculine voice. I sighed inwardly. I knew who it was and I knew I was not going to enjoy this day at all.

Ikuto POV

I got up early today but just sat in bed with my hands behind my head, looking at the ceiling while thinking. I then spotted two ants on the fan working together to lift a crumb.

_So little and fragile, lifting up a tiny crumb. No matter how pathetic they look, they work together to get the job done. Working together. Like a family. _I sighed to myself.

I'mthe one who feels pathetic. I can't even help one girl through her troubles. I guess we're just not the cooperative type. And I can't believe I'm just sitting in bed, looking at two tiny ants lifting a little crumb. How pathetic.

_Ikuto. Deep down, you know that you're jealous. Yes jealous of ants. So what? It's not like you have the skills of cooperation. You're just a loner. Admit it. _My conscience told me.

I shoved the thought away. I heard the midget and the crossdresser's voices downstairs. Today was going to be a long day. Let's see what kind of stupid plan they've got for us today. Sorry did I say us? I mean me. Amu's probably not coming. I was about to open the door, but turned, reached for the fan, and killed the ants on it.

Midori POV

I barely got any sleep last night from all Amu's screaming and yelling. The doorbell rang. I stifled a loud yawn and stretched, reaching for the door. I tried putting on a bright, morning smile, but I bet it just looked like a fake smile. Rima and Nagi's happy faces greeted my tired-looking one. I just hope they don't notice. They noticed. Remind me to thank Satan later.

"Ohayō!" They greeted.

"You look tired Midori-san. You should go upstairs, we'll take care of Tsukiyomi-san and Hinamori-san." Nagihiko said, concerned.

"Arigato Nagihiko, Rima." I thanked.

"No problem!" Rima said cheerfully.

I smiled.

_We've gone a long way to get here, haven't we Rima? It just seems like yesterday you were giving my those death glares at the breakfast table. _I chuckled to myself.

"I'll be upstairs!" I said, a second later being cut off by my yawn.

I walked upstairs.

_Let's just hope they can help Amu and Ikuto. And let's also hope I don't walk in on them being mushy together. Unlike a certain two somebody... _I thought about the two 'love-birds'. *Cough cough Kutau cough cough*

Rima POV

I smiled as the tired Midori dragged herself upstairs. It seems like she was worn out. I remembered the old days when I didn't realize what Midori was giving up and doing just for us, the foster kids. I still admire her.

A clap interrupted my thoughts. It was Nagi.

"So, do you want to try to get Amu out? I could hear Ikuto getting ready right now." Nagi asked.

As if on cue, Ikuto walked out with a bored expression, but a hard glare in his eye when we made eye contact. I shuddered. It was a bit creepy. He looked away and I sighed, relaxing. All I hoped for was for Nagi and I to be able to help Amu and Ikuto. I also want to relieve Midori a bit too. I'm sure with all this stress she doesn't get any time to herself.

"Hey Ikuto!" Nagi's cheerful voice said, only to die down a bit when Ikuto gave his signature 'death' glare.

I just walked past Ikuto, not making eye contact and headed for Amu's room. I felt Ikuto stiffen up a bit, but he just relaxed after a few seconds and kept walking. He walked past Nagi and into the kitchen. I had a half-mind to run up to Ikuto and grab his shirt coller and say 'Listen up Tsukiyomi. We're just trying to help. So cut the crap and cooperate.' But of course I just pushed the thought away and walked on, flipping my hair out of my face.

I knocked on her door softly and said, "Amu? Please open up. It's me Rima."

No was no response. Then a few shuffles and out came a very dead-looking Amu. I kept my calm smile but I was kinda freaking out inside.

_Oh my gosh. I have to help Amu._

"Hi Amu! Wanna go downstairs to eat?" I asked cheerful as ever.

She didn't reply but rather walked past me, going downstairs.

"I'll take that as a yes..." I muttered.

Nagihiko POV

I watched silently as Ikuto pushed past me, making me stumble a bit. I brushed it off. I knew I was appeasing him but he's been through a lot and probably blames us. It technically WAS our fault but, well, come on, we're teenagers! Don't expect us to be good all the time. Although that was a bit too far. I followed him into the kitchen where I found him sitting at the table, waiting. I'm guessing that would be breakfast. I felt him glare holes into my back as I rummaged throught the fridge, looking for something edible. I knew Rima and Amu would probably want some so I took out a few eggs and some bacon. (Yum!XD) I began frying them. After I was done, I poured out the extra bacon oil into a jar and threw it out. I took out four plates and pour some eggs and bacon into each of them. I turned to find Amu standing in the doorway glaring at Ikuto, who merely just looked away.

_Well this is just going to make our plan a whole lot harder... _I thought, still unsure of the plan Kukai gave us.

RIma came behind Amu and skipped over to me. She helped me with the plates. I sat next to Rima, forcing Amu and Ikuto to sit next to each other, for there was only four chairs. Rima, who beside me staring at the two, smirked. They looked like stone statues.

"Well...dig in!" I said, trying to break the awkwardness.

Ikuto began to chew slowly on the eggs and Amu picked at her food. After a few bites, like maybe three, Amu got up, and walked away. I ran over to her and sat her back down while Ikuto stiffened at the sudden action. Amu's eyes flickered with annoyance but went back to its dark pits a second later. It's still an emotion, whether good or bad.

"You will eat this food, young lady. Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" I hissed playfully but then froze.

Uh oh, bad choice of words. I mentally smacked myself a few thousand times. Amu stiffened. She slowly turned towards me, eyes full of hate.

"You just had to say that didn't you." Rima hissed.

Ikuto glared at me as Amu threw her chair away from her and crashed through the door up to her room. Ikuto didn't bother to finish his meal but rather just walked away, hands shoved into his pocket. Rima glared at me.

"Plan B?" I said weakly.

Rima turned her back to me.

"There IS no plan be smart-ass. Just watch your mouth next time." And with that, she stormed off with me and my big mouth trailing her behind, ashamed.

_Great, we didn't even start the plan and I messed this whole thing up. Four hours of dance practice today, Nagihiko Fujisaki! That's your punishment. _I confirmed.

Ikuto POV

That boy sure got nerve saying that to Amu. Good going, good going. I wasn't as mad at him as Kukai and Utau but that just made me **pissed off.**I resisted my temptation to go to Amu's room so I swerved over to mine and shut the door pretty loudly...I pulled at my hair in frustration.

_Damn it! Arg. I wish I can do the plan right now but I can't! I have to wait for the perfect time._

Amu POV

I can't believe it. He just HAD to bring up my mom, didn't he. I thought he was nice. I thought he was different. Sure it was a slip of a tongue but really? I clutched my stomach and tried to ignore the pains. The pains of hunger and the pains in my heart. In my childhood, I've always watched families and pregnant couples walk by from my window. The smile on their faces. The laughter they shared. I used to think 'what's the point of laughter? It's stupid' (I know, that's what Rima said in the anime...don't kill me) but I knew I really cared. I was jealous of their smiles and laughter. I was jealous of their happy family or their too-be child. I was jealous. I spent hours watching them, thinking about my own imaginary family. I could be happy. My mom would be there everyday, cooking my meals, laughing and having fun with me. Sure we can argue, but that's what'll bring us closer. The pain in my chest grew. Then my dad would come home and kiss my mother on the cheek then my mom would ask how was his day. People who have a family just let these things pass. But for me, I think they don't realize how lucky they are. That's because it's a normal 'routine' for them.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"God, if you're up there. Please help me through my troubles and let me have happiness. I just want all my friends to be happy. Lord, help me have a great family one day, and a house full of kids maybe and a wonderful husband who...loves me. Amen." I whispered.

**Amu: *sniff sniff* Nagi! You made me sad...**  
><strong>Nagihiko: Well it technically isn't my fault...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Just shut up with your 'technical' stuff and apologize.<strong>  
><strong>Rima: IT'S NOT NAGI'S FAULT, YOU BASTARD!<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Talk for yourself, midget.<strong>  
><strong>Rima: Oh, you just cross the Rima line.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: *scoff* The 'Rima line'? What is that? The line between the world of midgets and tall people?<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Okay that was just lame...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Yea it was...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Anyways, GO RIMA GO! KILL IKUTO!<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Yea...WAIT WHAT?<strong>  
><strong>Rima: *puts on evil yet sweet face* Oh don't worry Ikuto, this won't hurt a bit!<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: .<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Go Rima!<strong>

**(A/N Sorry there wasn't that much goin' on in this chapter. Hopefully there will be more in the next one or the 9th one. SPOILER ALERT! The next chapter is about the kid that Midori did't save. Read and review and try to give me some good ideas please!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Amu: Hey, where's Cali?**  
><strong>Ikuto: Dunno, sick somewhere.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Oh...We should write it ourselves then!<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: *thinks then smirks* That's a very good idea <strong>_**Amu-koi.**_  
><strong>Amu: Oh no, that smirks and 'Amu-koi' equals bad, naughty Ikuto...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Oh yes. Now everyone here's my story!<strong>

Ikuto walked slowly towards Amu and pushed her down.

"It's been very long Amu. I haven't been alive for the past years. I need some excitement." He purred.

Amu smirked and leaned in, kissing him. The kiss deepened and-

**Amu: IKUTO YOU BAKA! CAN YOU JUST STOP BEING SO DAMN PERVERTED AND HAVE A NORMAL LIFE LIKE THE REST OF US?**  
><strong>Ikuto: You know it turned you on right?<strong>  
><strong>Amu: No it didn't! JUST- gahhh nevermind, your perverted mind probably can't process it...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: HEY!<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Except that you're dumb and shut up. Now for my turn!<strong>

The doorbell rang. I got up and opened the door and a mega-cute prince-like boy stood in front of my love-struck eyes.

"Uh, Hi!" I greeted, kind of shyly.

"Hello Hinamori-san. I'm Tadase."

But without warning, Tadase pushed her in the house and kissed her roughly. She paused but kissed back.

"Why don't we move this party to the be-"

**Ikuto: WAIT WHAT? KIDDY KING TADAGAY ISN'T IN HERE!**  
><strong>Amu: He is now. *Smirk*<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Can't believe you can be so perverted Amu...<strong>  
><strong>Amu: *blush*<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Hey guys! Ah, back from Charlotte, sorry for not posting. I was also sick-ish. BUT I GOT TO RIDE ON A FREAKIN' AWESOME ROLLER COASTER! Whoop! Soo...what's shakin'<strong>  
><strong>Amu: U-uh. N-nothing. <strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Y-yea, just having a normal conversation about...cats and cupcakes...<strong>  
><strong>Amu: *glares at Ikuto like "what the hell?"*<strong>  
><strong>Cali: But you never do tha-hey what's this? *Scrolls up*<strong>  
><strong>Amu: *desperately tries to mess up the mouse*<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Hey, what the hell? *looks at Amu and Ikuto's 'stories' .. OH MY GAWD WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO? THIS IS A FREAKIN' RATED T STORY! NOT A NASTY RATED M ONE!<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Um sorry?<strong>  
><strong>Cali: CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS STORY? Gawd, Amu's right, you <strong>_**are**_** dumb-ass...**  
><strong>Ikuto: But-<strong>  
><strong>Cali: ...Freakin'..<strong>

_Recap_

_"God, if you're up there. Please help me through my troubles and let me have happiness. I just want all my friends to be happy. Lord, help me have a great family one day, and a house full of kids maybe and a wonderful husband who...loves me. Amen." I whispered._

_End of Recap_

Midori's POV

I tossed and turned but the memories of Hikai. I sat up in bed and stared out of the shaded windows. The painful memories played over and over in my head.

_Flashback_

_"Hello Hikai! Welcome to my house!" I said happily as the 8 year old, short, blond haired boy walked in._

_He set his bags on the ground and said curtly, "Room."_

_I looked at him a little nervously. _

_"Uh, It's upstairs, walk down the hall and the blue-walled room to your right."_

_I watched him as he walked up the stairs. I soon learned that he almost never spoke unless it was necessary and when he taunted other kids. I've always tried to stop him but he was just a child out of control. Everyone gave up on him, all except me. I felt as if all the weight of his sadness and anger had settled in between my shoulder, putting me off balance. One day, everything goes smoothly and the next, disaster strikes. Whether it is the bullying he does or the usual sulkish mood of his. Everyday, I was worn out. After months of work and effort I put onto that little boy, he finally found his spark of life. I felt as if all those months of work I had somehow gotten closer to him. I've never really had a child, which is a partially why I'm a foster parent, but I felt as if Hikai was my child. My son. He would go to school and maybe, occasionally make new friends, then come home and tell me about it. We would laugh and talk and ate like a family. But until one day._

_One day, Hikai walked home and I greeted him with the usual, "Hey Hikai! How was your day?"_

_But he didn't answer. He just walked upstairs, still ignoring my question. I had a nagging suspicion in my head but I just shook it away, thinking it was one of his 'days'. Dinner was ready and I called him down. There was no response. Even in his moods, his stomach would usually get the better of him and he would just come downstairs. But it was different. I cupped my ears, trying to hear better, but still heard nothing. I walked upstairs and knocked softly. I thought I heard moans of pain but it just suddenly stopped. _

_'It must be my imagination.' I thought._

_I walked in and the sight made my freeze in both shock, and horror. On the walls, was written 'They tried' in red and it looked a lot like blood to me. I turned my head slowly and screamed. Hikai was dangling off a wire rope that cut through his skin. His head looked snapped and his eyes were half-closed, full of pain. I put my hands over my mouth and cried. Salty drops of liquid rolled down my cheeks, wetting them. I ran out of that room and sobbed. I never found out why Hikai died._

_End of Flashback_

I woke up in sweats. I realized I had dozed off. The memory just kept playing and playing. The pain in his eyes. The sadness. I shook my head. I needed to stop thinking about that and move on. Right now was Amu and Ikuto. Ikuto seemed okay so far but just angered but my worries all turned on Amu. She wont come down for breakfast and only for a tiny bite of lunch and dinner. Afterwards, she just locked herself in her room, not letting ANYONE in. Including Ikuto. Although he never tried to. I was wondering what was going on between the two. Was it a fight? A complication? I sighed. The pressure was too much. I was worn out. I can't sleep because of the memories but I barely could stay awake during the day. Well it was time to make lunch.

After lunch was made...

I called Amu and Ikuto down. A door slam was heard, followed by another one a few minutes later. Ikuto walked down with a composed face while Amu, looking pale, walked, or more like stumbled, down the stairs with the hollows of her cheek standing out. I set the food in front of the two.  
>"Dig in! Eat as much as you want!" I said as cheerfully as I could.<p>

Silverware hit the glass plate as they scooped up the steaming noodles. Amu, eating a few strands, stood up and left. Ikuto stayed and finished his lunch. He nodded towards me. I'll take that as a 'thank you'. And he left. I was getting worrier by the second. Over the past few days, Amu's rations of food were getting tinier and tinier. It would be only a matter of days before she stopped eating completely. I had to put an end to this. But how?

Ikuto POV

I glared at my food as I watched Amu get up from the corner of my eye. She had eating a few strands and left the rest of the bowl. She was getting bone-thin, the pink was fading in her hair, her golden orbs had diminished their ever-lasting light, and when you stare into them, you feel as if gravity was working against you and threw you into a pit full of pain, hatred, and hurt.

_Is this how she feels?_ I thought.

I finished off the rest of my food, nodded towards Midori as a 'thanks', and headed back upstairs. I decided to eavesdrop on the little pinkette.

Groans and moans were heard. **(Now what were YOU thinking when you read that, my naughty little readers..:P) **But they were filled with pain, hunger, an emotion so strong no word could describe it. I swore I could feel it radiating from her room. I sighed. I hope that time comes soon. I can't hold it in anymore. My true feelings towards her. I know it may seemed rushed, but something just tells me that I have true feelings towards her. I shook my head and walked back to my room. I plopped down on my bed and glared at the ceiling.

_Why God? Why me..._

Amu POV

Ever since those words left the purple-headed boy, I was hurting. Hurting everywhere, and even more. The 'glass shards' of my heart poked at my chest and stomach. My insides were begging for food and was screaming. I've been stripped of all my fat and muscle. Straight to the bone. And even now, it feels as if my stomach acids were burning away at my bones, immobilizing me. I just lied there. No thought processed thought my brain. No emotion burned in my hollow chest. My vision focused on nothing in particular. My mouth parched from the lack of water. I got up weakly and stumbled to my sink. I opened up the tap and drank. It tasted bitter but my body took it anyways. After I was done, I half-crawled back into my warm blankets, water sloshing in my stomach. I gathered my blankets, trying to keep what was left of the warmth. My skin felt it but inside, I was cold and lonely.

_I'm just a helpless, weak, foolish piece of nothing._ I thought.

_Your radiance has dimmed. Come out of your death trance, or all will be lost. Regain your confidence, Amu-chan. _Someone told me in the back of my mind.

I scoffed. Who cares about radiance. It means nothing but a shitload of bull to me.

_But you do. You used to be so bright and happy, your radiance out-shined everyone. Where's __that__ Amu? The one that we all loved. _The voice spoke out again.

I dug my face into my pillow, trying to silence the nagging voice.

_Change Amu. Be the diamond that could never be scratched. Change..._ The voice faded and I sighed.

_But how?_

Midori POV

I glanced at the cooling bowl of noodles. Amu had barely eaten. I could just imagine her hunger clawing at her. When I had looked at her, she was stripped of all fat and muscle. Nothing was left. Just a skeleton. I shuddered. I had to do something but I just couldn't think. Hikai was always on my mind now. His spirit forever haunting me.

_Let me go Midori-san. I'm happy. Just let me go._ I childish voice said.

I whipped my head around, trying to locate the source of the voice. That voice was so familiar. It sounded like-

"Hikai?" I questioned to no one in particular.

I single tear dropped.

_Don't cry. All is well. Let me go and move on. Right now Amu is what you need to focus on. Remember...mom. _

I stopped at the last word.

"M-mom?" I stuttered out.

Tears pooled my eyes.

"I promise Hikai. I'll take care of Amu. I won't let her go through what you did. I love you." I whispered.

Determination filled my eyes. Amu was going to get better no matter what.

_Now all I need is Ikuto's support. _I murmured to myself.

**Cali: Sorry for the update tardiness. Got lost in rated M fanfics...JUST KIDDING. No but really, I was reading other fanfics.**  
><strong>Ikuto: *smirk* When have YOU become a pervert?<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Just shut it.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Ikuto I'm dying! Hurry up and save me! *whimpers*<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: *hugs Amu and glares at Cali* Yea, make me save Amu.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: *Hands up* Woah woah woah. I'm not even CLOSE to that yet. Don't worry Amu, you won't die.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: *sigh with relief* Thanks goodness!<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Disclaimer please!<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Cali doesn't own Shugo Chara! Please read and review.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Well there's another reason why I haven't been posting.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: What is it?<strong>  
><strong>Cali: I'm just a bit sad at the lack of reviews...<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Oh, well then just update more so more people can see it.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: It's just school and stuff. Plus I just feel like I'm lacking behind...<strong>  
><strong>Amu: *comforts* Don't worry.<strong>  
><strong>*Smiles!*<strong>

**(A/N Be sure to look forward to a new fanfic! It might not be out in a while because I'm still deciding on what to do. Here's probably the overall view of the story:**

So Ikuto is the player of the school. (I know, chiche...) Amu and her friends start the school, fresh and new. Amu is layed back and is not affected by Ikuto's pervertness. I know, she's a tough nut to crack. Ikuto basically just wants to get in her pants. (Awkward...Ikuto: HEY!) Will Ikuto be able to get her? Or will Ikuto's player attitude rub off on Amu and SHE becomes the player?


	9. Chapter 9

**Cali: BACK!**  
><strong>Ikuto: About time...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Hey! I was busy doing my other story. Now I know why my favorite fanfic authors don't update much. They have like 100000000 stories..<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Wow, talk about over-exaggeration...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Anyways...ON WITH THE STORY!<strong>

_Recap_

_"I promise Hikai. I'll take care of Amu. I won't let her go through what you did. I love you." I whispered._

_Determination filled my eyes. Amu was going to get better no matter what. _

_Now all I need is Ikuto's support. I murmured to myself._

_End of Recap_

Midori POV

I rubbed my eyes as I stretched and got out of bed.

"Well yesterday was eventful..." I sighed to myself, thinking about Hikai's voice.

_Then again, I might miss him so much that I was hallucinating... _I shook my head.

"Alrighty, time to get down to business...breakfast!" I jumped out of bed and changed out of my nightwear.

I did the usual morning routine, comb my hair, yell in pain when it doesn't go through, brush my teeth, wincing when I brush too hard, washing my face, scream when the suds get into my eyes, and fall down the stairs.

I was always the clumsy one in my family. They used to call me 'Messy Midori'. I'd yell at them and they will just laugh. Usual family stuff.

Anyways, I ran *cough cough _fell _cough cough* down the stairs and stopped in the kitchen. I decided to make some yummy ramen. I know that it'll tempt Kukai, but Amu? Maybe...I called them down. Ikuto stiffly walked in. Amu didn't come down. After a few minutes, I went upstairs to check on her.

"I'll be right back." I told Ikuto and went upstairs.  
>I knocked of Amu's door softly, saying, "Amu? Are you okay? Breakfast is ready."<p>

There was shuffling. The door creaked open and I nearly gasped. Amu's hair was dull, her eyes darkened and were half-opened, her bony frame barely supported her. I could see her clutching the door frame. She met my gaze and shook her head very slowly.

"Amu, you have to eat. I'm taking my last stand. You'll starve if you don't eat soon!" I exclaimed.

She just shook her head again.

"Amu, listen to my plea-" My sentence got cut off by Amu's closed door.

A click of a lock was heard and I sighed. I can't do anything.

"Ikuto! Come here please!" I yelled downstairs.

I slight intake of breath was heard on the other side of the door. Ikuto's soft footsteps grew louder and louder. Ikuto stood at the top step, waiting for me to do something. I motioned him to come closer. He walked over.

"Please help me Ikuto. This is for Amu. She won't come out and eat. She barely could stand up and her eyes are half-opened." I explained to him, begging for help.

Panic flashed in his eyes momentarily. He knocked on the door. Shuffles were heard coming from the room. The door opened even littler than before. Ikuto looked at Amu sternly, almost demanding. Amu coward a bit before shutting the door again. Ikuto sighed and shook his head at me.

"Well if you don't say anything, then of course you can't help!" I accidentally snapped.

I didn't mean to snap at him.

"Oh I'm sorry, Ikuto. The stress is just building and it's just kinda hard on me. Gomen." I bowed a bit.

He nodded and went in his room. I glanced at Amu's room again before going downstairs to clean up today's 'breakfast'.

Ikuto POV

I wanted to tear my hair out. I was just so frustrated.

_Why can't I do it now? _I yelled in my head.  
><em>'It's not time, Ikuto.' <em> My conscience said.

_THEN WHEN! OH MY FREAKIN' GOD THIS IS KILLING ME! Seeing her so..dead-like. She barely could stand up, for goodness sake! _I yelled at myself again.

_'You'll know when the time is right.'_

_The time is right? Are you kidding me? Are you like one of the old ancient senseis in those cheesy movies? And how do I know? Am I psychic? No. Am I a wizard? No. _

I waited for an answer. None came. I grabbed my hair and dug my face into my pillow.

_Amu. Just wait. You may think that you're just ending the pain for you when you die, but really, you're just leaving it to the ones who care about you..._

I groaned and waited for sleep to overtake me.

Amu POV

I closed the door on Ikuto. His glare forever burning in my memory. **(He was staring 'sternly' at you, Amu! Not glare!) **I struggled back to my bed and collapsed onto it. My legs could barely support my body weight, not that I had much, and my stomach was caving in. I winced as the imaginary shards of glass poked my chest, and the burning pain filling my stomach. I curled up into a ball and hugged what was left of the once cheerful, normal Amu. I used to be happy. I used to have fun. I used to have friends to support me. I used to have _life._ But now, now I have is the burning heartaches and the haunting memories.

I fell into deep sleep. I sometimes even wonder if I'll ever wake up again. I wanted to leave this pain. I don't care if I go to Hell or Heaven. I'm sure neither of them are as bad as right now. I could burn in Hell for all I care.

_In Amu's dreams..._

_I wandered in the moonlit forest. I stumbled around. Shadows moved around me. I was scared. Creatures glanced at me before running. I tripped of rocks and stumbled in the leaves. Branches tore at my clothes, revealing the pale, soft flesh underneath. Scarlet-red blood oozed out of the cuts and scraps. Then it fell onto the forest floor, forever staining the ground. _

_In my hurry, I did not notice the giant tree root on the ground. I tripped and scraped my knee. I feel in a heap. A heap of worn-out bone and flesh. A hurt and confused creature, with its life ebbing. A figure appears. Its midnight eyes seem to see right through my scraped and bruised skin, and its looks at what I've experienced. My hurt, my pain, my loses. And the only thing still radiating inside of me? Hope. That is all I have now. Hope. It may be small, but it is still there. But it is ebbing away. He reaches for my hand. His touch ignites the spark of hope inside of me. Tears pool in my eyes as feelings come back into me. I want to cry it out. Cry out all my fear and pain. I clutch the boy's shirt. His arm hesitantly wrap around my petite waist._

_"Everything is fine." His voice like rich honey down my parched throat._

_A warm heat reaches my chest and I place my hand over it._

_"W-what is this f-feeling?" I whisper to myself._

_"Love. All your fear and pain of your past has fogged up your feelings of love. Ever since that day, you have not learned to love. It was a foreign thing in your body. An outcast. And now that your heart has opened up a bit, the feeling of love now radiates in your soul. Don't loose that radiance. Keep it and never lose it, no matter what. Keep reaching for your dreams. Who you want to be." His voice like a melody on a wooden string violin._

_Realization hit me. I glance through my eyelashes shyly at the lean, tall boy in front of me. He hugs me closer._

_"What is your name." I ask._

_"You know me. Just wake up from your deep slumber full of pain and into the real life of light. I am always there, but your eyes are clouded with fear. Just find the light Amu, just find it..._

_End of Dream..._

My eyes slowly open. I didn't understand. Who was that boy? And what did he mean by 'wake up from your deep slumber full of pain'? The world is pain. And I am awake. I just can't wake up from this nightmare. It haunts me.

**Amu: T-that...was really touching...**  
><strong>Ikuto: Y-yea...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Aww...you like it...:)<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Way to ruin the moment...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: You were having a moment? Whoops...<strong>  
><strong>Amu: It's fine. It's really touching...unlike your other fanfic...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Hehe...sorry. Wanted to write you guys in high school...<strong>  
><strong>Amu: *glare* I hate my job...<strong>  
><strong>(AN Hey guys! My second fanfic is up but...just warning you, it is NOTHING like this one, like AT ALL. It's basically rated M except there are no lemons. Those are...nasty. So yea. I'm sorry if you don't like it but...yea. Anyways, the updates may be slower and the chapters might be a bit shorter but it'll get better in the next few chapters, promise. Read and Review! Thanks guys!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cali: I've been kinda busy and my mom hates it when I'm on the computer for too long so...sorry...**  
><strong>Lulu: HEY Y'ALL!<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Um...what the hell?<strong>  
><strong>Lulu: Watch your language, lassy. It could get you in a horseshit load of trouble, y'hear!<strong>  
><strong>Cali: But you just...GAH JUST GET OUT, YOU'RE NOT IN THIS FREAKING STORY!<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Gee, what happened here. Got your hair tangled? *snicker*<strong>  
><strong>Cali: *holds up ningata* WHAT was that, pretty boy?<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: *looks a bit nervous* Awww, you called me pretty boy? <strong>  
><strong>Cali: Oh you've got nerve...Just was 'till I hack away at that little speck of life in your skimpy little body...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Skimpy? Please...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: *Kicks Ikuto...um...where the sun doesn't shine...*<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: OW! GOD DAMMIT!<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Oh, don't you DARE go there. I'm Christian!<strong>  
><strong>Amu: *grabs some chips* Just gonna relax and eat some chips...nice movie, eh? By the way, the girl who is killing Ikuto right now doesn't own Shugo Chara. Thanks! And enjoy the story!<strong>

_Recap_

_My eyes slowly open. I didn't understand. Who was that boy? And what did he mean by 'wake up from your deep slumber full of pain'? The world is pain. And I am awake. I just can't wake up from this nightmare. It haunts me._

_End of Recap_

Utau POV

Great, all of us screwed up and now we can't help. Wonderful...Note sarcasm. Maybe I'll just pair up with Rima then, since the boys basically have about the IQ of a peanut and can't watch their mouths.

"Hey Utau?" Rima's petite voice asked.

"Yea?"

"Do you want to ditch the boys and go to Midori's?"

I smirked.  
>"You read my mind, didn't you?"<p>

"Eh, guess all girls have the same thoughts then..." Was Rima's reply.

I nodded and we grabbed our bags.

_Let's just hope we can watch our mouths and at least HELP this time... _I thought to myself.

Nagihiko and Kukai POV

_What have I done? And now we can't help at all..._

Rima and Utau POV

_Hehe, sucks for you..._

Midori POV

The phone rang.

"Hello?" My words slurred a bit from the lack of sleep.

I yawned loudly as I stretched. My arms stopped in mid-air as I heard the response.

"We're coming over, 'kay?" Utau's cheerful voice said.

"B-but-" My sentence got cut off when Utau hung up.

I groaned. Let's just hope they can do some good this time...

Normal POV

Utau and Rima arrived at the Midori's house. Both were praying that they could help. Midori's tired and concerned face appeared at the doorway.

"Hey Utau and Rima. Amu won't come out and she stopped eating and Ikuto...well Ikuto just doesn't want to see you. He heard our conversation and he locked his door and won't come out. I had to leave his breakfast at his door today." Was her response.

"What? Amu stopped eating?" The girls said in unison.

Midori nodded sadly.  
>"And at night she would scream and say stuff like 'Who are you?' and 'Where am I'? And I'm just not sure if she could handle you guys coming over. Besides, both of them are locked in their rooms and won't budge."<p>

Rima and Utau's shoulders sagged.

"Can we just try?" They asked hopefully.

Midori nodded, still unsure about it, and let them in. The girls bounded up the stairs. They knocked on Amu's door.

But meanwhile in Ikuto's room...

_Can't believe they have the nerve to come back. _The blue-haired teen hissed, clenching his fists.

_Okay, calm down. It wasn't their fault. Well not entirely, anyways. Give them a chance. _Ikuto's reasonable side said. He sat, cross-legged on the floor with his bed supporting his back, and he looked at the clear morning sky. He sighed.

_Get better Amu. Believe in who you are._

Amu POV

_I walked calmly through the forest, unlike last time, and sat down in a clearing. The dim moonlight shone through the leaves and lit the littered forest floor. I waited. Waited for the mysterious boy who my heart had opened to. The one who understood me. My pain and fear. The leaves rustled behind me._

_"I see you've waited." A silky voice spoke out._

_"Of course..." I whispered with a small smile on my face._

_Arms wrapped around my waist and I stiffened at the touch but relaxed when I turned and saw that it was only the blue-haired boy. _

_"You know, you need to eat to survive." His comment surprised me._

_"How did you know? Besides, life is cruel. I rather never wake up and just stay with you." I confirmed confidently._

_"I'm in your life already. Your fear just blinds you so you can't see me. If you don't wake up soon, I will disappear too. You just can't win unless you find the strength to break through your fears. You cower at the face of fear and you just pity yourself. I cannot help you anymore." He spoke his last words and he melted into the surroundings._

_I tried reaching out to him but just doubled over, sobbing._

_"Why can't I just be happy? Just once..." I searched blindly. _

_The pain returned to me as the mysterious boy faded. I gasped at the sudden jab. The night that I was raped came back to me._

_'Hey hon'_

_'Calm down you stupid bitch'_

_'Cover her damn mouth, you slow bastards'_

_The sickly voices swarmed around me. I tried covering my ears but they just kept getting louder and louder. Buzzing in my head and ears. I felt invisible hands muffled my mouth as I screamed for help and they touched me. This was just like that night. Red, glinting eyes peered at me and voices laughed, taunting me. I feel to my knees, clutching my sides as I slapped the non-existing hands away._

_"Get away! Just get away!"_

_'She's mine'_

_One voice rang out, full of venom and hatred. That familiar voice. But who was it? _

_Loud bangs boomed in my ears. I screamed as my eardrums popped. __**(Utau and Rima's knocking!) **_

_"Go away! I don't want you here!" I screamed._

_Bullets pierced my skin, spilling my scarlet blood on the floor. I felt a blow on my right cheek and I tasted the iron of my own blood. The world began spinning and I saw a faint light. I seemed to whisper to me._

_'Come in here, it's better than real life'_

_'You'll find your dreams in here'_

_'This is the light you've been searching for'_

_I shook my head and the light grew. _

_This wasn't the light. It just didn't seem right. Life wasn't that perfect. _

_"No!" I screamed at the opening brightness. It began to fade. Two voices harmonized together._

_'It's not your time, sweety. We love you and we will wait until it is truly your time.'_

_Mom? Dad?_

I sat up in sweats. My right cheek was aching and I realized that I had fell off the bed. I rubbed it. I was confused and hurt. And not only from falling off of my bed. I felt...violated. Remembering my dream, I shivered and my body felt sticky. My heart sank like an anchor when I remember the mysterious boy. He had left and he was the only one who made my heart mend and jump. I pulled myself off the floor and stood shakily. My knees gave out and I fell again, hitting my temple on the table corner. I immediately fainted. **(If you didn't know, if you hit your temple, you can faint and if you hit it hard enough, you can even die.) **

Ikuto POV

My ears pricked up as I heard a bit thump coming from Amu's room. Utau and Rima had left a few minutes ago. I could just tell that they were really depressed. I peeked out of my room. I brought a paperclip and picked at Amu's lock. It clicked open and I cautiously walked in. My eyes widened. Amu's frail body was lying at beside her bed and her head was bleeding. I looked up a bit and saw that the table corner also had a bit of blood on it. I seemed that she had fell and hit her head on the table and fainted. Not died, thank goodness, because her chest was slightly rising and falling. I rush over to her and set her on her bed. I ran into her bathroom to get a towel and I wet it. I pressed it to her head and the bleeding stopped. I added an extra pillow to support her head and pulled the covers over her.

I don't know what came over me but I brushed my lips on her forehead and whispered, "Wake up Amu, wake up from your pains and fears."

I left quietly and slipped into my room.

"Just wake up, Amu." Were my last words before I fell asleep.

**Cali: Sigh...**  
><strong>Amu: Does it get better? Cause everything is just plain depressing right now...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Yea, maybe in like the 12th chapter...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Good...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Haha, by the way, this is kinda cheesy but you guys get married in the end.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: WHAT? You just spoiled the ending...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Who cares? No one reads this anyways...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: *depressed* Your right...<strong>  
><strong>Amu: That's not true! You have 25 reviews!<strong>  
><strong>Cali: *scoff* Yea, 25...<strong>  
><strong>Amu: People! Review to make Cali happy!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Cali: Oh my Jesus. ..**  
><strong>Amu: Here we go again...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: 33 reviews! Whoop whoop! Except I'm still kinda jealous at those other writers...<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Come on, that's because they have more stories so people look at them more. You only have two.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: And I'm not starting another anytime soon. Well at least until I'm done with these two stories. (Check the other out! Please no flames!)<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Hmm, so where did Ikuto go?<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Eh, told me he had a violin concert with his dad.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Oh, so he found his dad?<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Yea, apparently.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Hm, that's good.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Yup<strong>

**(I'd like to thank my really active reviewer, addimison2, THANKS! I love your stories! I would also like to thank my other reviewers. Keep reviewing and give me ideas please! And please don't take it personally if I don't use it, I kinda have a plan already, but extra stuff is welcomed! Thanks and enjoy!)**

_Recap_

_I don't know what came over me but I brushed my lips on her forehead and whispered, "Wake up Amu, wake up from your pains and fears."_

_I left quietly and slipped into my room._

_"Just wake up, Amu." Was my last words before I fell asleep._

_End of Recap_

Amu POV

I woke up very comfortable, strangely, and a weird warm feeling on my forehead. I looked around but no one was here. I sat up, confused. I felt my forehead my fingers ran over a small scar on my temple.

_Hmm, weird. There would of been some dried blood. It's as if someone came in last night and wiped it away... _I shivered at the thought of an intruder but my chest warmed at the thought of such kindness.

Now you maybe think that it's nothing but to me, in my horrible state, it's a lot.

Anyways, I shook it off and stumbled out of bed. I ended up crawling on my hands and knees to the bathroom. I stood up shakily with the door frame as my support but still nearly fell. Just as I was about to fall, the boy from my dreams suddenly appeared and I managed to hang onto the counter of the sink.

_'Just remember, I'm here, closer than ever...' _His silky voice rang in my head one last time before he faded.

I had realized that my hand subconsciously reached for the mysterious boy. I winced and took my hand back in rejection. I stared hatefully at my hand before looking in the mirror. I gasped and touched my face.

My skin was so pale and my cheekbones were hollow. I seriously looked like the living dead. I was literally skin and bone, and I was stripped of all of the remainder of fat and muscle.

_'No one likes you...'_

A small voice spoke out.

"Shut up." I muttered, annoyed.

_'Everyone gave up on you, you useless girl...'_

The voice spoke again, louder.

"I said. ." I hissed through clenched teeth.

_'There's no way you can live. Life is a living Hell...Just give up...'_

I clutched my head in pain, ripping out my hair. I watched as the little frail strands drifted to the floor.

_'.You. Even Ikuto gave up. In fact, he gave up long ago.'_

My heart dropped at the sound of his name. Him. The only one she loved. The only who protected her.

_'She's mine..._

_mine..._

_mine...'_

The incident at that night played over and over.

"I SAID, SHUT UP!" I yelled as I fell.

I hit my elbow on the marble counter and I heard an audible 'crack'.

_Great, I probably just broke my arm..._

I poked my arm softly and winced. An ugly, black bruise was already beginning to form. I chuckled like a madman at the pain. I clutched my arm and the searing pain burned through me. I hit the mirror and it shattered. Bits and chunks of glass rained down on me, cutting me, spilling the fresh, red crimson blood. I laughed hollowly at the pain it caused. I grabbed a handful of glass, squeezing it, staring in mad awe as the scarlet liquid dripped down.

The door was thrown wide open as Ikuto panted in the doorway. His midnight eyes burned when he saw me in a pool of blood. I slowly turned towards him.

"Pain. Pain is what I've always felt." I chuckled as I slit a piece of glass on my throat, laughing even more when I felt warm liquid ooze out of the fresh cut. **(O.O creepy...)**

Firm arms wrapped around my excuse of a stomach and they set me onto bed. Slim hands yanked the glass out of my hands as I glared at the floor. I felt the sharp jerk of a comb as Ikuto brushed my hair a little too roughly.

He was mad. I didn't care. He left me when I needed him.

_'Throw him off. He didn't care before, why start now...'_

Little devil voices screamed in my mind. My eyes rolled up into my sockets as I slipped out of consciousness.

Ikuto POV

What was she think. WHAT? As soon as I heard yelling and a loud crash I ran over, knocking the door down. My now dead-like pinkette lay in a mixture of glass-bits and blood. I watched in horror as she grabbed a handful of glass before clenching her fists. I watched as she laughed and the blood dripped down he arms.

One of her arms seemed broken but I could tell she could care less.

She then took a large piece of glass before slicing her throat.  
>That did it.<p>

Was she trying to torcher me? Was she trying to kill herself?

Apparently so...I wrapped my arms around her waist and set her on the bed. She weighed nothing. I grabbed the piece of glass that still had deep, dark red dripping down it out of her hands and threw it against the wall as hard as I could. I grabbed a comb and brushed her hair, trying to restore her natural pink shine but she just slipped out of consciousness. I grabbed a towel and wiped down her legs and arms. I inspected her broken arm.

Even in her sleep she winced at the contact.

Normal POV(sorry at the sudden change...)

Midori came running in. Her eyes widened at the scene. Blood pooled in the bathroom with a broken mirror and a cut Amu who is unconscious. Ikuto was desperately wiping her cuts with a towel. It was already soaked with blood. She ran over and tried to help but Ikuto just glared at her. She backed off as he hissed for her to stay back. Midori ran over to the phone and dialed '911'.

Sirens came as people with stretchers came running in. There was a holdup at the door to Amu's room. I could hear someone talking.

"-Sir, we need for you to move. The patient need medical attention. Sir please move." Was what I heard when I ran upstairs.

Ikuto was crouching over Amu protectively, hissing and spitting, as the paramedics tried to calm him down.

Midori rushed over, despite his glare.

"Ikuto, please. They're here to help Amu, not take her away for good. Just let them or else she might not survive. She lost lots of blood already. Please, Ikuto." she pleaded.

Ikuto looked back at Amu and reluctantly and got up and walked away. The paramedics set Amu on a stretcher and ran back to the ambulance waiting outside. Midori looked at Ikuto. He had pain in his eyes.

"Ikuto," she said softly, "Would you like to go to the hospital with me?"

Ikuto hesitated before slowly nodding. The two jumped into Midori's car as they raced behind the ambulance. The car drive was short and the air was thick with tension. They ran out into the hospital, trying to follow Amu into a room but the nurses held them back.

"I'm sorry but the patient is undergoing surgery. She has multiple cuts and is loosing lots a blood. She also has a broken arm, is in starvation, and is dehydrated." The nurses explained.

Ikuto paced around with a deep scowl.

"It's going to be fine. She'll get stitched up and get a cast. She'll be put into an IV so she gets doesn't get dehydrated. I'm sure they'll make her eat something so don't worry." Midori tried calming Ikuto down.

She put her hand on Ikuto's shoulder but he just shrugged it off roughly. She sighed.

_This is really bad._She thought.

_A few hours later..._Ikuto POV

The doctors came out and I raise an eyebrow in question.

"She's fine but she just doesn't seem to want to eat anything. We're not so familiar with her so could you please try?" The doctor pleaded.

I nodded and walked in.

Amu sat, staring into space with a dazed look. She was muttering something.

"-If he was here..." Was what I heard before she heard me and turned.

Her eyes were filled with hatred and anger. A sharp pain went through my chest when she said 'if he was here' and when she glared at me.

"Amu, please eat." I said calmly even thought inside, I was begging.

"Why should you care." She spat, looking the other way.

My eyes widened in realization.

Duh, she was hurt because she thought I had betrayed and ignored her. I mentally smacked myself.

"Just eat, don't make me stuff it down you throat." I threatened.

I seriously was if she didn't. I didn't want her to die.

She closed her eyes and took a tiny sip of her soup then put it down and glared at me.  
>"There. I ate. Now go away." She spat coldly.<p>

I shook my head.

"Not until you finish that and your bread." I said, pointing to her soup.

She glared at me before giving in. She ate it and flipped over with her back facing me.

"Now go."

I got the message and left, but proud that I made her eat.

Amu POV

That baka. I still hate him although my stomach doesn't. It rumbled happily. I started out at the stars.

"Mama, Papa, don't worry, I'm coming. Soon." I whispered before drifting off to sleep, thinking about murder.

**Amu: Oh my God. Don't make me kill myself.**  
><strong>Cali: Don't worry, don't worry. That would just ruin this whole story...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: *sigh* Hey, I'm back.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Hey, so how was the concert.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Since when did you care? And it was fine.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Good.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Ah, just a reminder, I'm revealing my real name in the next chapter so stay tuned!<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: This isn't the radio...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Blah, close enough...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: *facepalm*<strong>

**Read and Review please! Thanks!**

**Okay, this is kinda bad, but I've been trying to upload my new chapter onto my computer, but it's not working. I have to find the problem so don't kill me if I don't update in a while!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ikuto: So you're gonna post now liar?**  
><strong>Amu: Ikuto, right now isn't the time.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Why?<strong>  
><strong>Amu: *whispers*<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: W-what?<strong>  
><strong>Cali: *walks in head down* hey...<strong>  
><strong>Amu: It's okay, Cali.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: No it's not! My friend is thinking about killing herself because of her freakin' parents! I've tried everything and I just...*sobs*<strong>  
><strong>Amu: *comforts*<strong>  
><strong>Cali: My name isn't Cali, it's actually Cathleen.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Oh...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: But I'm still using Cali.<strong>

**(Guys, I'm in a very bad mood right now because what you read up there is actually true. My friend wants to kill herself. She says her parents are stressing her too much and they've been actually hitting her. Please review and help me and tell me what I should do. I need help. Please)**

_Recap_

_That baka. I still hate him although my stomach doesn't. It rumbled happily. I started out at the stars._

_"Mama, Papa, don't worry, I'm coming. Soon." I whispered before drifting off to sleep, thinking about murder._

_End of Recap_

Amu POV

I woke up in a white room. A steady beeping sound was heard and I turned towards the source. A heart rate monitor. Its beige cord was connected to my wrist. And right next to it, an IV. The thing that was keeping me alive.

Death thoughts swarmed my brain.

_'If I just unlatched it...'_  
><em>'If I just rip it out...'<em>

My shoulders sagged and soundless tears trickled down my face. It spotted the blankets that lay on me. I looked around again and the spotted some scalpels and other surgical utensils. I grabbed the knife and ran a finger down its sharp edge. It slit my finger and red liquid dripped from the cut, down to my arm, then stained the sheets. My eyes trailed the line of blood it made and finally rested on the little stain. I then watched as the spot grew bigger and bigger, its scarlet color forever staining the perfect white.

_'Just cut deeper...'_

_'Slash it through your heart...'_

_'End the pain...'_

_'Nobody cares anymore...'_

_'It's impossible...'_

_'Just give it up-'_

A low growl was heard from the door. My dull honey eyes met anger-glazed blue ones. With three long strides, he was beside me. He took the knife out of my hands and set it on the table while scooting the table out of my reach. He turned his eyes towards me.

"Stop. Just stop." He snarled softly.

I lowered my gaze and didn't answer. He doesn't deserve and answer.

A finger lifted my chin, forcing me to meet the burning pools of midnight.

"Answer me, Amu." He hissed.

I didn't answer, but just glared at him. He dropped his hand and I slumped back into my pillow in exhaustion.

"You can't just pity yourself forever." He turned and walked out, leaving my heart, broken in a pool of blood.

I looked hatefully at the IV blood transplanter. It was the only thing keeping me alive right now when I wanted to die. It was so tempting. An easy, painless death. So easy, yet hard to do. I continued to glare at it.

The door opened again and my heart skipped a bit. But when I realized that it was just the nurses, it fell back. Hard. They rushed over with a plate of food but I just ignored it.

"Please, Hinamori-san, eat. It's good for you when you're recovering. You lost a massive amount of blood so you are in a weak state. Food will give you more energy." One of the nurses tried reasoning with me.

They tried to put the food in front of me but I just pushed it off. It fell with a 'bang' on the marble floor.

"Suki-san, please get some towels and a mop." the nurse who had tried getting me to eat said.

The younger looking nurse hurried away and the other nurse began carefully picking up the broken glass shards and disposing them away in a plastic trash bag. I turned to stare out of a window. Two birds were sitting together on a branch, in their nest. The more colorful one, probably the male, nuzzled the smaller female. They chirped together as they took off. They flew a few circles together before flying off.

I watched as the two figures slowly disappeared from view. I sighed quietly to myself before turning my back towards the cleaning nurse and pulled the covers above my head. The air was muffled but I didn't do anything about it. It could suffocate me for all I care. I closed my eyes but was interrupted when the fresh, cool air, met my lungs and face. I glared at the figure above, annoyed at their actions.

"That's not very good for you, Hinamori-san." the nurse said, concerned.

I snatched my blankets away, along with a hateful glare, and scooted myself away. The nurse sighed and left, shutting the door quietly behind her.

It seems as if I just hated everyone. Everyone was trying to help me, but I hated their pity. They pitied me because I was weak. But they don't know the real meaning. What it's like living the way I did. My parents were killed in front of my very own eyes. My 5 year old eyes. I was taken away and forced into an abusing foster home. Home after home. Everyone pitied me and yet I still get raped. If you enjoy it so much, just find yourself a girlfriend or boyfriend. Some 40 year old's raped me when I was just seven. SEVEN! I don't even know if I still even have my freakin' virginity!

I bit my pillow in a desperate attempt to relieve my anger but ended up just to pull away in disgust at the bitter, hospital taste. There's nothing good about hospitals. You feel trapped and you can even feel the presence of death. The smell of death. Doesn't the thought of that just make you go mad? It chilled me to the bone.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

The annoying 'beep's snapped me out of my thoughts. Just wait until a doctor comes in just to find a frail little girl, dead on this stupid hospital bed with the monitor forever ringing. The bells of death.

I suddenly ripped the IV out of my arm, drawing out blood, along with the monitor. The monitor stopped beeping and I stumbled across the room. I opened some random cabinets and pulled out some pills. Sleeping pills. I took out ten, which was warned not to have and can cause death, and was about to put them in my mouth when a firm hand caught my bloody wrist.

"You think you're ending the pain for you, right?" His husky voice said roughly.

I turned but he just grabbed my chin.

"No, Amu. You look at me. When I first met you, I didn't care. I thought you were just another random girl that means nothing to me but a speck of dust."

I winced at his words as a tear leaked out of my eye.

"But when we got to know each other a bit more, I started to warm up to you. I didn't blame Utau, Kukai, Rima, and Nagihiko. Well not all, anyway. I blamed myself for not keeping track of you. I felt as if it was my responsibility to protect you. And that night, when you go _raped._" He spoke the word 'raped' through gritted teeth.

"I couldn't forgive myself. I wanted to help you. No _needed _to help you." He continued.

"Then why didn't you?" I screamed through my tears. "I thought you gave up on me, like everyone. I hated all this pity. I hated it! No one understood me like you did. You knew what it felt like. You were in my position!"

It all came pouring out.

"I wanted to kill myself. And I was going to. Why start caring now? Why didn't you a long time ago? You let me suffer through this pain and I remember when I closed the door on you that day, you didn't even give a second try. I remember, I remember all of it!" I screamed, weakly pounding at his chest.

He stood stiff.

"I had to wait for the right time. I tried but you didn't budge. I knew I had to wait when it was really bad. You don't know how MUCH it pained me to see you in your condition. But something told me to hold back. I came back to talk to you but I opened the door to see you about to kill yourself. My mind clicked and I knew it was time." He lowered his voice.

"I didn't know if I could do it. I was still traumatized by my own experiences. Didn't you ever stop and think about me? Others who cared about you and _loved_ you?" His voice rose.

I scoffed.

"Yea, I have no one left. No one loves me or cares about me."

"You're wrong. _I_ care. Your friends care. You know what? You're worried about yourself. You think you're just ending the pain for you. But really, you're just passing it on to others. Do you not realize how selfish you're being? You just care about yourself. You don't stop and think about others. You're just sorry for yourself." His voice turned into a yell.

I turned and hid behind my bangs.

"Then go, if I'm so selfish. Let me die and then there will be one less selfish person in this world..." I whispered. "THEN JUST LET ME BURN IN HELL FOR ALL YOU CARE!" I screamed the last part, tears streamed down in rivers down my cheek as I ran away.

Firm arms grabbed me.

"Let me go! You don't care! Just let me go!" I screamed, punching him.

He didn't let loose.

"But I love you."

I froze at the four words.

"I love you even though I don't know you that well. You get me and I get you. I want you back, not this emotionless, lifeless Amu, I want a bright, cheerful bubbly Amu. I know if you just wake up from your nightmares, you'll find the light."

My eyes widened in shock.

_Ikuto...He's the boy from my dreams...I think...I love-_

But before I could finish, warm lips pressed against mine own, much to my own shock.

_Ikuto..._

**Cali: So...How was it?**  
><strong>Amu: *sniffle* It was s-so s-sad...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: YES, I GOT TO KISS HER!<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Way to ruin the moment...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: What? Jealous?<strong>  
><strong>Cali: You wish...*inside head 'yes!'*<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Ah, read over your shoulder, you are *tease*<strong>  
><strong>Cali: So! My old boyfriend was just a jerk. <strong>  
><strong>Amu: Aw, it's okay. Ikuto, give her a hug.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: NO!<strong>  
><strong>Amu: YES!<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Fine...*hugs lightly*<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Ew, get your paws over neko.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: THIS is why...<strong>

**Read and Review please! (Also for my friend.:( I can't sleep today)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cali: Okay, I gotta sneak this chapter. It may be short, it may not. But it was just killing me to disappoint my readers. By the way, the plot is going to change a bit later on in this story and it's going to be about Midori and Hikai. I'm thinking about making a sequel to this story but I'm not very sure...**  
><strong>Ikuto: YES YES YES YES and make Amu and I get married..*wiggles eyebrows at Amu* And what readers?<strong>  
><strong>Amu: *rolls eyes* hmm mm, yea...no. Well at least about the 'marrying' part.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Eh, sucks to be ya, Amu cause you guys are going to. And Ikuto, the 4,000 people who've read this.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: *bowing* Oh my God, thank you for the marrying part. And they could of accidentally clicked on your story or thought your story was crap.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: *pats head* No prob, kitty. And for your information, some of my reviewers didn't think it was crap.<strong>  
><strong>Utau: Eh, so we're getting friendly here, aren't we? *smirk*<strong>  
><strong>*suddenly two glaring heads turn to her, making her back up*<strong>  
><strong>Cali: <strong>_**What**_** did you just say? And for your information, we were just arguing a minute ago until a little **_**someone**_** here ever-so-rudely interrupted.**  
><strong>Utau: Uh...hehe..sorry?<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Say that again and you're <strong>_**dead.**_  
><strong>Ikuto: Oo, catfight about to start. *grabs popcorn*<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Well..CALI DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR THE RIGHT TO KILL UTAU!<strong>  
><strong>Cali: NOT SHUGO CHARA BUT YES THE RIGHT TO KILL UTAU!<strong>

_Recap_

"But I love you."

I froze at the four words.

"I love you even though I don't know you that well. You get me and I get you. I want you back, not this emotionless, lifeless Amu, I want a bright, cheerful bubbly Amu. I know if you just wake up from your nightmares, you'll find the light."

My eyes widened in shock.

_Ikuto...He's the boy from my dreams...I think...I love-_

But before I could finish, warm lips pressed against mine own, much to my own shock.

_Ikuto..._

_End of Recap_

Amu POV

My head was literally spinning right now. I froze in shock but I was in heaven. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He smiled against my lips and I smiled back. We broke apart, flushed from the lack of oxygen. I blushed as I looked down on the floor.

"Nuh uh. Amu-_koi _has to look up here." His husky voice teased as he lifted my chin to look up into his deep pools of midnight.

I was surprised. I have never seen this side of Ikuto before. I blushed again as I hugged him.

"I'm sorry. Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen!" I yelled softly into his chest, my voice muffled by his tear-stained shirt.

I hadn't realized that I was crying but sure enough, when I felt my cheeks, warm liquid was cascading down my scarred cheek.

I pulled away and looked down.

"But why would you want a weak, scarred, ugly freak like me?" I murmured softly, not sure if he heard.

He did.

He stiffened and cupped my face in his warm hands.

"You are _not_ weak, you may be scarred but I don't care, and you are _most definitely _not ugly. You are an angel to me. I don't want some slutty, show-off, I want you. To me, you have no flaws. I love you the way you are." He said firmly but warmth was shown in his eyes.

My heart leaped as it began to heal and light brightened my eyes.

_"You know me. Just wake up from your deep slumber full of pain and into the real life of light. I am always there, but your eyes are clouded with fear. Just find the light Amu, just find it..."_

A familiar voice rang.

That mysterious boy from my dreams. The one that I loved. But I can't love too people! That's plain wrong.

_You're wrong. I am Ikuto. I'm what Ikuto has always wanted to tell you. He loves you more than anything and his heart was broken when he saw you in that state. It was me who told him to hold back, not him. Me. But it's all working out. Stay with Ikuto and cherish your life while you have it. _

A familiar voice spoke in my head and it faded. I nearly gasped with surprise.

_Don't go..._

I begged in my head.

_I'm here always. Just talk to Ikuto. I am him. We are one._

I smiled.

_Thanks._

I turned to Ikuto.

"Do you mean it?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Of course.

I smiled back but my stomach rumbled. I turned while my face heated up.

"Hmm...looks like a certain pink kitty needs some chow." A husky, yet silky voice whispered in my ear as he hugged me from behind.

I shivered.

"N-no, it's fine. I can always eat later." I stuttered.

His hold tightened.

"No Amu. You have to eat no matter what." He spoke in a serious tone.

I turned and sure enough, he had a serious face on. I sighed and nodded while my stomach leaped with joy. I looked up and Ikuto and smiled. We got ready and he combed my hair until it felt like silk when I raked my hand through it. It returned to its natural shine.  
>"Thanks Ikuto." I murmured.<p>

"No problem." He murmured back.

_I love you. Forever._

Normal POV

But little did they know that a certain group of jittery people was watching them, giggling...**(Midori...this is your fault...grr)**

Ikuto POV

We walked down to the food court downstairs, in the lobby. I held Amu as she slowly stepped down the stairs, one by one.

As we reached the bottom, she looked down and murmured, "Sorry I'm just a weak girl."

I lifted her chin a gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Then you're _my_weak girl. And that makes it all the better because then I can always save you like prince charming." I chuckled at the thought.

She giggle and said, "You look like the villain, not the prince."

I frowned. It was true, though.

"But then again, you're my _sexy_villain." She purred while swatting my nose.

I nearly dropped my mouth wide open.

"Since when did you use that type of vocabulary? You naughty Amu." I purred back, rubbing her nose with mine.

I sighed. Just think, not even a day ago, we were silent, abused, children, that were barely living. And look at us now, joking around. I guess our bodies just wanted to release some of that stress and just have fun with our true personalities. And if this was Amu's true personality, then I would totally get used to it.

I smirked evily as I turned my head to face Amu. She looked confused but then gasped in surprise as I picked her up and carried her to the lobby.

"Ikuto! Put me downnnn!" She whined.

"Nuh uh, bad kitties get punished." I smirked.

I put her down when we got to the food line. She huffed and turned around, crossing her arms.

"Oh come on, it was a joke. I'll buy you chocolate taiyaki afterwards..." I whispered in her ear as I bent down to hug her.

She shivered and said, "Fine. But that wasn't funny."

She turned and hugged me back. The line moved up and it was our turn to order. A blond, girl-ish boy was at the counter. He was wiping his hand until he looked up. A smile flashed across his face as his faced Amu.

"And what may I get for this pretty, young lady?" He smiled as he tried to look seducive.

I growled softly and Amu was totally oblivious to his behaviour.

"Huh? Oh, yea sorry. I would like two bowls of Miso ramen with sardines on the side. And two chocolate taiyakis please." She said politely.

I was surprised. She just talked in public. But then I smiled. It was working.

"Comin' right up." He smirked as he went to get the order.

Amu hummed and tapped on the marble counter as she waited for their order, looking around.

The smiley cashier came back with our order. I searched my pockets for my wallet and payed him. I put on a fake smile as I payed and took our food.

"Come back again!" He waved to us. Well Amu mostly.

I put my arm around her waist and pulled her close.

When we were out of earshot, Amu hissed, "What's with you Ikuto? I was just ordering our food."

That guy was checking you out.

Amu was silent. Then she threw a giggle fit.

"Ahaha...Ikuto..you...don't have to be...jealous...he looked...like a freakin'...GIRL!" She managed between giggles.

I sighed.

"Anyways, I was a bit freaked out when he tried being..uh what's the word? Oh yea, 'seducive'. That totally failed." She rolled her eyes and took a sip at her soup.

I sighed in relief.

"So someone's _jealous_, am I right?" She teased.

"Yea, gotta a problem with that?" I shot back.

She froze momentarily when I told her the truth straightforward but she turned it into a warm smile.

"Ikuto?" She asked, playing with her soup.

"Hmm yea?" I replied around my bite of noodles.

"Um..Uh...do you want to uh...be...uh...my...uh.." She paused. "Erm...boyfriend?"

I nearly spit out my soup. I set my bowl down.

"Um...what?"

"Nothing, nothing. You would've thought it was crazy anyways." She murmured as she looked away, still playing with her food.

I grabbed her hands.

"No, I just thought it was so wonderful that I wanted to confirm it and that it wasn't just my imagination." I reassured. "Of course I would love to be your boyfriend, _Amu-koi._" I purred.

She blushed.

"O-okay then."

We finished our food and we decided to check out of the hospital. Amu's wounds could heal at home if treated properly, which I volunteered to do. I called Midori to pick us up and to my surprise, she was behind me. I narrowed me eyes as in 'you-were-watching-the-whole-time-weren't-you-look.'

She got the message and we drove home.

Amu and I raced upstairs. Amu notice a closed door.

"Wanna check it out?" She whispered.

"Hm...kitten likes adventure. Gotta make a mental note." I smirked.

She returned it. We slowly opened the door and it made a creaking sound. It was dim inside of the room but light spilled in when we opened the door. I wrinkled my nose. It smelled so...familiar. Amu suddenly stopped and whimpered as she broke down, sobbing on the floor. I looked up in horror. There was a red, crusted wire cable hanging from the roof and on the wall, in red that looked a lot like blood, wrote 'They tried'. Rustles were heard from behind and I turned.

"_What_are you doing in here."

**Cali: Ooo spooky...**  
><strong>Amu: It was sweet.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Yup. Except for the last part, that was just freaky.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Nahhh...it was ABSOLUTELY beautiful because you guys were in a room where a little boy died. <strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Really?<strong>  
><strong>Cali: EVERY HEARD OF SARCASM, YOU DUMBASS? God you need a brain therapist.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Hm, while you're at it, tell the therapist to remove the part of the brain that flashes 'PERVERT' every second.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Got it. *scribbles in planner*<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Are you serious? You're gonna do it? That's crazy.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: *smirks evily* Well we're crazy girls then. Crazy <strong>_**teenage virgin**_** girls, that is.**  
><strong>Ikuto: *gulps*<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Eh, this whole 'seducive' thing is wearing me out. See ya, I'm out.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Same.<strong>  
><strong>*Turns off light*<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Great, thanks.<strong>

**Amu and Cali outside: NO PROB!**

**(A/N PLEASE READ! I'm wondering if I should make a sequel to this story after I'm done with this story and 'Playing? Or played'. Please review to tell me!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cali: Yay for reviews! ^_^**  
><strong>Ikuto: -_-' Erm...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: I like reviews, they make me write more!<strong>  
><strong>Amu: What she means is that everytime she gets about 5 reviews, she'll update. The more reviews, the longer the chapter. (I think)<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: So...basically, you're using your reviewers?<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Iku...don't say it like <strong>_**that...**_***baby face***  
><strong>Ikuto: Iku? Really.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: *pout* I'm in a good mood so don't ruin it.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: *sigh*<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: What. <strong>_**Jealous, Amu-chan?**_  
><strong>Amu: I-in y-your dreams!<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: I know, I do dream about you being jealous because of me. *smirk*<strong>  
><strong>Amu: S-shut up!<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Don't feel like it. Cali doesn't own anything!<strong>

_Recap_

_Amu suddenly stopped and whimpered as she broke down, sobbing on the floor. I looked up in horror. There was a red, crusted wire cable hanging from the roof and on the wall, in red that looked a lot like blood, wrote 'They tried'. Rustles were heard from behind and I turned._

_"What are you doing in here."_

_End of Recap_

Amu POV

I swear I have never seen Midori this mad. She stood, glaring with hands on hips.

"Just _what _do you think you are doing here?" She repeated, hissing.

I lowered my head.  
><em>I knew this wasn't a good idea. Look at what I've done. This is all my fault.<em>

I shook from my silent tears.

"Get out. _Now._" Midori was fuming.

She had a mixure of fear, sadness, anger, and disappointment on her face. Sadness and anger, mostly.

Ikuto bowed his head apologetically and grabbed me. We ran out of the room to Ikuto's room. We heard the door slam shut. I winced and hugged Ikuto.

"Gomen Ikuto. It's all my fault. Gomen, gomen, gomen." I repeated, burying my face in his chest with shame.

He patted my back.

"No. If anything, we share the blame. You didn't know it was a bad room to go in, neither did I. It's okay." He whispered in my ear as he kissed my wet cheeks.

I wiped away the unwanted tears and hugged him tighter.

"B-but it was so scary. Those words looked like they were written in blood. And the room smelled like something really familiar. And it brings back horrible memories. Ikuto, I'm scared." I whimpered.

He cupped my face in his hands.

"It's okay Amu. I'm here. You don't have to worry." He reassured me.

I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. I felt him smile against my mouth.

"Arigato Ikuto..." I whispered before falling asleep.

Midori POV

This can't be happening. They opened the door to Hikai's room. I slammed the door shut and ran into my bedroom. I jumped into my bed sobbed silently.

_Why. Why did Amu and Ikuto have to see that. It's just going to scare them even more than they already are. _I grabbed my head, shaking it.

_'Be calm, Mama.' _ My head shot up at the childish voice.

"H-hikai?" I spoke, my voice wavering. "Hikai, are you there?"

_'Yes, Midori. I'll always be watching you. Ikuto and Amu are fine.' _His voice faded out.

"N-no. Hikai!" I tried looking for him as my hands groped in mid-air. "I...I can't. The pressure is building. I thought I could keep it down but when that door opened again, I...I just snapped."

I buried my face into my pillows.

_Hikai. Help me. _

_Flashback_

_"Midori! Midori!" His childish voice came into earshot. "Look what I made in Arts and Craft today!"_

_Little arms hugged me from behind. I turned and smiled at his masterpiece. It had a tall, brown-haired woman with light brown eyes and glasses on, holding hands with a little boy with red-ish, brown-ish hair with bright green eyes._

_"Now who is this?" I asked, rubbing his head._

_He swiped at his now messed-up hair before beaming, "It's my family! You are the mama and I am the kid!"_

_I almost froze._

_My eyes watered._

_"Midori? Are you okay? Don't cry!" He yelped, hugging me._

_I sniffed and smiled kindly._

_"Child, these are tears of happiness. The happiness you gave me." _

_He beamed at me._

_"I'll never leave Midori! She's the best!_

_End of Flashback_

"Hikai...please, I miss you." I wiped my tears away, just to be replaced with more tears.

More memories came back to me. Stopping at one of the worst.

_Flashback_

_"Midori! I'm back!" Hikai ran inside._

_"How was your day, Hikai?" I smiled, winking._

_"It was great! I had lots of fun with my friends." He smiled back._

_It was great. The once-lonely Hikai turned into a bright young boy, admired by lots of his classmates. His brightness never died out. _

_The phone rang._

_"Moshi moshi!" I said in the phone._

_"Ah...Midori-san. You have a child with you, am I right?" A voice spoke._

_"Um...may I ask who this is?" I asked._

_"It's Yuu Nikaido." Came a stiff reply._

_"Ah. Nikaido-sensei. Yes, I do have a child with me currently."_

_"Hikai, is it?" He asked, although it was more of a statement._

_"Hai...What is that you wanted?"_

_"Ah yes. We've found a couple that would be willing to take Hikai in. Is he ready?"_

_I winced a bit when he spoke of Hikai like he was merely a robot._

_"H-hai. But...I don't think Hikai is ready to go to another family yet. He may need more time to adjust."_

_"That could be arranged. Arigato! Bye."_

_The line went dead._

_"Midori, who was that?" Hikai looked at me with his innocent, round eyes._

_"Nikaido-sensei."_

_"Nikaido-sensei?"_

_"Hai. He is the director of the foster children's program. But..." I trailed off._

_"But what?" He asked, curious._

_"He said he found a family that wants to take you in..." I whispered, my hair casting a shadow on my face._

_"B-but. I'm not ready! I don't want to leave, Midori! No...MAMA!"_

_End of Flashback._

No.

Stop.

I can't handle this anymore.

That day, was the same day that Hikai...died.

Ikuto POV

I watched the sleeping pinkette as I stroked her hair. I brushed a few strands off her face. Her beautiful face glowed in the moonlight, which was spilling from the opened balcony door. She began stirring.

"I-Ikuto?" She asked groggily.

"Hmm..." I replied back.

"Let's go out on the balcony. I need some fresh air."

She began to get up but I lifted her, much to her complaint.

"Ikuto, put me down!" She whined.

I walked out of the room and onto the balcony. I set her down and faced the moon. It was shining dimly tonight. I glanced at Amu.

She was also facing the moon with a small breeze blowing at her hair. Her honey-glazed eyes peering out at the night, glowing in the moonlight. I suddenly remembered a poem my mom used to tell me every night.

_She looks at the night._

_Her eyes, shining in the moonlight._

_She's more beautiful than any rose out there,_

_For in your eyes, she is all you care._

_You love her._

_Your eyes see nothing else._

_There is nothing more powerful,_

_Than the emotion._

_...Love._

Amu leaned against me.

"Promise you'll stick with me no matter what?" She suddenly asked, raising her pinky.

"Promise." I hooked pinkies with her before sealing it with a kiss.

**Cali: So this story is now turning to Midori and Hikai!**  
><strong>Ikuto: Yawn. Boring.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: It's so sad though...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: You know what's sad?<strong>  
><strong>Amu: What.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: That there isn't any smut in this story. All there is, is kissing and hugging. Nothing more.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: ..<strong>_**T.**_**Don'.Understand?**  
><strong>Ikuto: Hmmm...the 'T' part. You should turn this into a 'M' one.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: I'm good...<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Ug... READ AND REVIEW!<strong>

**(Hey! So yea, sorry 'bout the lack of update...hehe...You see, my mom is kinda looking through my history now so...Yea...Anyways, Review and give me ideas please! Thanks and see you next time!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cali: Alright. No need to be mad...**  
><strong>Amu: At...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Me.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Because...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: I haven't updated in about a week? <strong>  
><strong>Amu: What am I supposed to do with you, Cali...-_-'<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Gawd. What are you, my mom?<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Yup. And I'm the dad.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Psh. Yea. There's NO way I'm related to YOU.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: We adopted you 'cause you were a poor little kid on the streets. Begging for money. We took pity on you and gave you a new home.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Hmm mm. Surrreee...<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Just get on with the story...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: I don't own anything!<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: But we own you!<strong>  
><strong>Cali: -_-'<strong>

_Recap_

_She looks at the night._

_Her eyes, shining in the moonlight._

_She's more beautiful than any rose out there,_

_For in your eyes, she is all you care._

_You love her._

_Your eyes see nothing else._

_There is nothing more powerful,_

_Than the emotion._

_...Love._

_Amu leaned against me._

_"Promise you'll stick with me no matter what?" She suddenly asked, raising her pinky._

_"Promise." I hooked pinkies with her before sealing it with a kiss._

_End of Recap_

Ikuto POV

I watched the little pinkette as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. I smiled warmly and gently brushed the hair out of her face. She looked like an angel. An angel sent from above.

_"Thank you God for letting me have this moment. Thank you for Amu." _I whispered softly to the bright moon.

I took one last glance at the sleeping wonder before drifting off to sleep myself.

_The next morning..._

I sat up in bed, careful not to disturb Amu, and I stretched. Yawning, I looked at the clock.

_9 O'clock. Wow...Well, you know what they say, late sleeper, later riser. Wait, is that even a saying...? Okay, nevermind._

I shook my head, still a bit foggy from waking up. Amu, who was next to me, stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Awake now, Sleeping Beauty?" I smiled.

Or rather, smirked.

She blushed and playfully slapped my arm.

"Shut up Ikuto. I'm not a morning person. Gosh, I'm so tired." She mumbled stretching her arms to the ceiling.

"How 'bout a morning kiss?" I teased.

She turned with her back facing me, crossing her arms.

"S-shut up. Stop teasing me." She huffed.

"Aww. Come on. You know you want it." I grinned and hugged her from behind.

She sighed as she rested in my arms.

"You know, we've gone a long way ever since our past life." She whispered.

I nodded, keeping silent.

"I'm glad you came into my life, Ikuto. Without you, I might of even...died..." She trailed off.

I hugged her tighter.

"And there's nothing that can ever make you turn your mind to that now. Not as long as I'm alive." I gripped her.

She exhaled, her honey-glazed eyes drifting to the ceiling.

"But I feel so bad. Midori-san did all this for us and she just pushed away her problems." She mumbled in my chest.

Amu suddenly sat up straight.

"I know, why don't we just try to help her? I mean, look at what she's done for us. For every kid that was here really. And she's just kept her feelings locked up." Her eyes watered up a bit. "I bet inside, she's holding some sort of negative emotion. And I think that room has something to do with it."

The memory of that room came rushing back to me.

The blood.

The stench.

The words on the wall.

"Which reminds me. Ikuto, did you smell that stench in there?" Amu asked, as if reading my mind. "It smell so familiar. And it brought back unwanted memories."

Unwanted memories.

Blood.  
>Wire hanging from the ceiling.<p>

…

Death.

I froze.

"Amu. I think that smell...is death."

Her eyes widened.

"Y-you mean someone died in _this_ house?" She stuttered, obviously freaked out. "B-but..."

She gasped and hugged herself tightly.

I joined the embrace.

"You don't suppose that someone very close to Midori-san died in there, do you? Because when I saw her face, it was like a mixture of anger, resentment, and..._sadness_?" She continued.

I kept silent until now.

"Amu. I don't think we should barge into her personal business. You saw her last time when we were in that room." I reasoned.

Amu objected.

"B-but we could help her through like she did for u-." Amu was cut off by a knock.

"Amu-chan? Ikuto-kun? Are you in there?" Came a worried voice.

Amu got up silently and opened the door.

Midori was standing there with a flowered apron on and a spatula in one hand.

"Ah. There you are. Breakfast is ready!" She cried cheerfully but both Amu and I knew it was fake and strained.

She was hiding her emotions again.

A motion caught my eye. The ends of Amu's lips twitched upwards. Midori's eyes widened.

"Amu? Are you...smiling?" She asked as if she was seeing a miracle.

Amu nodded and hugged her gently. Midori turned to me. I gave her a 'thumbs-up'. Her face immediately brightened but then turned a bit cautious.

"Amu...you're gonna eat, aren't you?"

I froze a bit at that too but they relaxed when Amu nodded.

"Thank goodness." Midori smiled and walked down.

"Now what was that little show all about." My eyebrows rose when the door closed and when Amu turned to face me.

"What? I can't smile all of a sudden?" She looked at me innocently.

"No. I enjoy your smile. It lights up peoples' faces. Like Midori's." She blushed. "I'm just asking were you reading for changing in front of people."

"Midori-san is a start. Now as for Rima, Nagihiko, Utau, and Kukai..." Her voice trailed off as I stiffened at the sound of their names.

"Oh come on. Ikuto, it wasn't their fault that I...got..." Her voice refused to go on as tears welled up from, I'm guessing, the memory.

I got up and hugged her, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Shh. It's okay. It's all over. Focus on the future, not the past." Now where have I heard those words before...

She sniffed and nodded.

"We better head down before she thinks we were just tricking her." Amu said, grabbing my hand.

I nodded before following.

Midori POV

I swear my day got a whole lot brighter when Amu hugged and smiled at me and when Ikuto gave me a thumbs up. **(No, not like that. Ikuto likes Amu. She just thinks of it like an improvement in their behavior. Well that just sounds like they were bad little kids...Okay nevermind. Continue!) **

_Thank goodness they're getting better. But are they well enough to go to...I'll tell them at breakfast._

I admit, I was a bit nervous for them. I mean, abused foster kids going to a public hig-

My thoughts got cut off when Ikuto and Amu came into the room. 

"Ohayo! Dig in." I smiled brightly. 

The corners of Amu's mouth twitched upwards a bit and I smiled. They were slowly eating their tamagoyaki** (rolled omelet) **when I decided it was time to announce it.

I cleared my throat a bit to get their attention. They looked up curiously.

"...Eto..." I began nervously.

They looked at me as if to say to go on.

"In a few days, I'm going to enroll you two to a public high school. Seiyo High, actually. You'll be in the same school as Kukai, Utau, Nagihiko, and Rima. So that's good. You'll know a few people there already." I continued.

They dropped their utensils as I winced when metal met glass.

Amu and Ikuto POV

_No...this can't be happening...public school?_

**Cali: Yay. Now you can go to school like good little children.**

**Ikuto: B-but. Other boys. Amu. MINE!**

**Cali: Talk about obsessive...**

**Amu: I know right?**

**Cali: Oh yea. Spoil alert! Amu, for you, yay, Ikuto, for you, boo. Tadagay, I mean Tadase is going to be in this!**

**Ikuto: .Freakin'.Hell.**

**Amu: Good. Now I can have a polite, kawaii, and sweet boy with me.**

**Cali: *gag***

**Ikuto: Agree...**

**Cali: Anyways...Review~nyaa!**

**Ikuto: What...?**

**Cali: I swear that wasn't me...**

**Amu: Then who...**

**Yoru: It was me~nyaa! Character Change!**

**Cali: *Cat ears and tail popped out* Nyaa! I'M A WOLF PERSON! Which means I'm a dog person. Although I do like cats...NYAAAAA!**

**Ikuto: Yoru...bug someone else. Like Miki.**

**Miki: EEPPP! Gotta go! *runs away from Yoru***

**(Read and Review please! Feel free to give me ideas on this fanfic and the sequel I'm writing after I finish this and my other fanfic. Thanks for your support! Bye now!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cali: Sorry to make you guys worry! I'll continue this story! :) And as a sorry gift, I'm making a extra long chapter!**

**Amu: *sighs* You sure had us worried...And by extra long, you mean long**_**er**_**. It's still not going to be long.**

**Cali: Shut up...anyways, thanks for the support guys!**

**Ikuto: Huh. What support.**

**Cali: CLOSE YOUR DAMN FACE, **_**EASTER'S PUPPET. Damn you guys are so annoying...**_

***silence***

**Amu: Cali...**

**Cali: Sorry, Nikaido moment...*mumbles* Sorry Ikuto...**

**Ikuto: HAH! MADE YA WORRY 'BOUT ME! No but seriously, don't say that.**  
><strong>Cali: *Death aura* Tsukiyomi Neko Perverted Asshole Damn Ikuto. YOU. Just crossed the line...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Neko Perverted Asshole Damn...Well my parents named me well...<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Agreed.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Just...Gah nevermind. ON WITH THE STORY! I get you later, cat. *glare*<strong>  
><strong>Amu: *Shudder* 'kay...<strong>

**I don't own anything!**

_Recap_

"_In a few days, I'm going to enroll you two to a public high school. Seiyo High, actually. You'll be in the same school as Kukai, Utau, Nagihiko, and Rima. So that's good. You'll know a few people there already." I continued._

_They dropped their utensils as I winced when metal met glass._

_Amu and Ikuto POV_

_No...this can't be happening...public school?_

_End of Recap_

Amu POV

Oh this can NOT be happening. High school? Ya know, every foster child with a horrible pasts' nightmare? Yea, that one. I rubbed my temples as a sign of distress. I peered at Ikuto. He looked stiff and...annoyed? Must have been something in the past.

**(Okay, this is just what's going on in Ikuto's mind 'cause I don't want to keep switching point of views.)**

_High school...Never thought about it, never wanted to go. And what about Amu? She's sure not going to talk to anybody. Neither am I. And what about those...macho jocks? Ug. She's gonna get harassed, no doubt about that...Then out with my all 'defensive and pissed' mode when that happens. We're probably just gonna get kicked out on the first day. Ha, like what happened when one of my past foster home did. Forces me into elementary school. One girl flirts with me. ONE girl. And I flip out. Glared at her and walked out. 'Parents' got pissed and of course, did the usual beating. Nothing much. Never tried to put me back. Never even missed it. All those teachers going googly-eyed and all mushy and nice like: 'Aww. Ikuto-kun here is new. Now everyone, be nice to the new boy!' or 'Ah, Suki-san, help Ikuto-kun around. He's new.' Every time with the 'he's new' excuse. I'm so sick of it. Give a break. There's no way I'm going. And that's final._

**(Now back to Amu's thoughts and POV)**

Midori observed our reactions.

"So..." She pressed.

Ikuto and I shook our heads furiously at the same time. She sighed.

"Well I'm afraid it's too late to change it. I thought they would let us decide a bit but since schedules are tight there...Hey!" She stopped as we got up and ran upstairs, bringing our food.

We went to Ikuto's room and Ikuto slammed the door behind him.

"High school? Is she crazy? _High school?_ You should've seen me the last time one of my foster parents sent me to school. Met one girl and flipped out. Gave her 'the look' and walked out. Done. Done with school. Of course I got a beating that evening for ditching but who cares? They do that everyday anyways." His tone was filled with distaste and he had a disgusted look. But it never reached his eyes. His eyes were filled with a mix emotion of anger and sadness.

I giggled a bit. He looked at me with his 'what?' expression.

"...Haha...You gave her..." I paused dramatically and threw up my hands, "...the _look_." I fell back onto bed laughing.

Ikuto poked my shoulder.

"Annoying brat..." He muttered.

I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes.

"B-but Ikuto-niichan..." I sniffed fakely.

"Just kidding around, kiddo." He chuckled, ruffling my hair. "You're so dense, Amu...neesan..." He smirked, watching my pale cheeks get stained with a rosey color.

I hugged him.

"Love you." I murmured.

"What was that?" He said, cupping his ear like he couldn't hear.

"Love you." I said louder.

"Couldn't quite catch that. Repeat again?" He chuckled.

"Way to ruin the moment..." I grumbled, obviously mad.

"So...we _were_ having a moment here..." He smiled slyly.

"SHUT UP!" I smacked him, my cheeks tinted with a light pink-ish color.

He held up his hands in surrender. I pouted.

"Now Amu...turn that frown, upside-down!"

I sighed and smiled meekly.

"That's better." He patted my cheek. "Now for the high school issue..." He trailed off.

"Ug. Don't remind me." I groaned, burying my face into his pillow.

_Hmm...smells like Ikuto...Wait...SHUT UP ME! _I mentally smacked myself.

"Don't worry, when one of those jerk athlete jocks tries to make a move, you know I'll be there. Promise." He said, winking sexil-SHUT UP!

"Eekkk!" I fake squealed. "The Tsukiyomi Ikuto just winked at _me!_ Omg, I gotta tell all my friends. TTYL!" I talked in a fake girly voice.

"Sorry, fangirl moment." I added.

He laughed quietly as he intertwined his fingers and put them behind his head as he relaxed on the bed. I absentmindedly stroked his silky midnight-blue hair as I pondered on my thoughts.

_If this were only forever. If life was a fairytale and I was the princess and he was the knight in shining armor. But every fairytale isn't perfect. _**(This was kind of from Shugo Chara) **_Cinderella had an evil stepmother and two evil stepsisters. Snow White had a evil witch mother who wanted to kill her. Bella fell in love with a beast. Yet they all had happy endings. Will I ever have one? And if I did, who would I share it with. Ikuto? But what if our paths stray away from each other and we never see each othe-_

"Not that I mind it, but my ears are my erotic spot." Ikuto said, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked down to see my fingers slightly hovering over his ears while he pointed at it. I quickly snatched my hand back.

"...O-oh...Gomen..." I looked down.

Slim fingers intertwined with mine.

"Didn't I say I didn't mind? Listen once in a while, would you?" He chuckled lightly with his amused, yet gentle smile.

I smiled back.

"And about your promise..." I started. "...you better keep it." I warned.

He nodded before brushing a light pink strand of hair from my face. I suddenly snapped from my thoughts.

"Ikuto. Let's not stray too long. We have to deal with high school and Utau and them. Not to mention about Midori and that room." My voice softened a bit.

He nodded understandingly.

"Yea. Although I do wish this was forever."

"You read my mind, didn't you..." I glared cautiously at him. Playfully, of course.

"Ah...now my magical, mind reading skills say that you are doubting them." He closed his eyes and pressed a pointer finger on his temple in fake concentration.

I gasped dramatically.

"How do you do it..." I shook my head jokingly.

"Magic." He whispered.

"Oh? What kind?" I asked curious, wondering what he'll come up with for my remark.

"Love." He whispered before scooping me up and placing a light kiss on my forehead.

"Love you, Tsukiyomi Amu."

"I'M NOT MARRIED TO YOU!" I yelled, thankful that the room was sound proof.

Ikuto installed it after the 'incident'. I shuddered.

"Haha. But you will be." He warned. "Just remember." He smirked, poking the tip of my nose gently.

"I'll be waiting." Was my reply.

Midori POV

Amu and Ikuto left. Later, the slamming of a door was heard. I braced myself for a second impact of my eardrums, but it never came.

_They must be in the same room..._ I thought before gathering my dishes since they took theirs up, and set them in the sink.

I washed them slowly, making sure all the soap suds were washed out, then grabbed a dishtowel and wiped them down. I set the dried dishes in the cupboards before washing my hands and drying them on a paper towel dispensed from a wall. I walked slowly and cautiously to the couch before completely falling down on it, exhausted.

I sighed. These days, work was just so hard. I thought over my checklist.

_One: Get Amu and Ikuto to open up a bit. Check, I guess._

_Two: Get Amu and Ikuto to have more emotion. Check_

_Three: Get Amu and Ikuto close. A definite check. They wont let each other out of their own sight._

_Four: Get them to talk. That was a 'no-go'._

_Five: Get over Hikai. Oh forget that one. Everyone knows I wont._

I took off my glasses and set them on the table before finding a comfortable position and snuggling into the couch.

_What _was_ I thinking? Getting two mute kids into a giant public school? Not to mention their horrid past?_

I tired to imagine Amu and Ikuto walking into a public high school with smiles on their faces. I couldn't.

An image of a familiar young, sweet, caring boy flashed into mind. It was a picture, or rather a video of his first day of elementary school.

"Hikai..." I whispered.

_Flashback_

"_Backpack?" _

"_Check."_

"_Notebooks?"_

"_Check."_

"_Clothes?"_

_Sigh._

"_Of course check."_

"_Pencils? Erasers? Extra paper? Binder? Glasse-"_

"_Check, check, check, and check! And I don't have glasses...only you do here. Midori, honestly...You're overreacting. You seem like you're the one going to school here." The brown-hair boy shook his head. "I'll be fine, don't worry about it. Just a bit nervous, unlike you, overreaction..."_

"_Sorry Hikai. I'm just a bit stressed. What if the kids aren't nice? What if the teacher is mean? What if you don't make-"_

"_Midori."_

"_Sorry. Got it. Have fun now!"_

"_Bye!"_

_I watched the retreating figure of a waving Hikai. First day of second grade. My was he growing up._

_End of Flashback_

"They say it's not my fault. You say it's not my fault. Everyone tells me to mover on. You tell me to move on. But...why can't I?"

Silent tears slowly drip down my flushed cheeks.

The jewel crashes on the carpeted floor, yet doesn't sink in. It just stay on top.

Just like me. Mask of indifference. But really, inside I'm suffering.

_Why...can't I move on, Hikai? Why?_

**Amu: Awww...**

**Ikuto: 'Aww' as in our Amuto moment or 'Aww' as in for Midori and Hikai? *Mutters* Please be the first one, please be the fir-**

**Amu: Midori and Hikai.**

**Ikuto: Dang...**

**Cali: Serves you right...**

**Ikuto: Says the girl who wouldn't update and almost stopped this story.**

**Cali: *silent***

**Amu: Ikuto...**

**Ikuto: You're upset, aren't you.**

**Cali: NO SHIT SHERLOCK!**

**Ikuto: Jeez...kidding.**

**Cali: *smirk* So was I...**

**Ikuto: Nani...?**

**Cali: PAYBACK BABY!**

**Ikuto: 'Baby'?**

**Cali: Just get your perverted ass out the door.**

**Ikuto: Roger that.**

***mysterious yet familiar voice* THIS IS A DISGRACE!**

***all turn, knowing who it was***

**All: ERU!**

**Eru: ROGER! I MUST REPORT THIS TO UTAU-CHAN STRAIGHT AWAY! And as for you *points at Amu* STAY AWAY FROM UTAU-CHAN'S LOVE!**

**Amu: ...Eto...**

**Cali: *Death aura* Eru...**

**Iru: CHARACTER CHANGE!**

**Cali: *Glares at Eru* YOU. DON'T GET IN THE WAY!**

**Eru: *shrinks* Yes Cali-chan...**

**Iru: HAHA! I AM IRU! THE DEVIL!**

**Ikuto: *sweatdrop* Well...SEE YA! *Takes off***

**(Hey guys! Sorry I had you worried there...*scratches head sheepishly* Anyways, all your reviews made me really happy and glad I have such great supporters. I WILL keep writing although still thinking about the sequel. Rate 1 to 10 if you want a sequel with 1 being 'NO' and 10 being 'HELL YA!' 'kay bye!)**

**Btw, the ages are:**

**Midori: 30**

**Amu: 15**

**Ikuto: 17**

**Utau: 15**

**Kukai: 16**

**Nagihiko: 16**

**Rima: 15**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cali: Hey people! :DDD**

**Ikuto: Well someones in a cheery mood...**

**Cali*glare* Don't ruin it.**

**Ikuto: Ehh too late.**

**Amu: Ikuto...**

**Ikuto: Yes? *suddenly feels a dark aura and turns slowly towards it***

**Cali: Tsukiyomi Ikuto...*fire in eyes***

**Ikuto: H-hai?**

**Cali: *suddenly turns cheery* OH what are you doing, Onii-chan? Are you scared of your own **_**sweet**_** *grits teeth* Onee-chan? *Turns sparkly***

***Ikuto and Amu in confused chibi mode***

**Ikuto: Erm...what's with the sudden mode change...?**

**Amu: Okay nevermind that, get on with the story! You haven't updated in so long! **

**Cali: That's because I'm in China. AND THEY DON'T HAVE GOOGLE DOCS! *Mad face***

**Amu: *sweatdrop* Bipolar much? ANYWAYS. BIPOLAR GIRL HERE DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF THE SONGS THAT MAY BE INCLUDED!**

**Cali: Um...the songs are in my other story...**

_Recap_

"_They say it's not my fault. You say it's not my fault. Everyone tells me to mover on. You tell me to move on. But...why can't I?" _

_Silent tears slowly drip down my flushed cheeks._

_The jewel crashes on the carpeted floor, yet doesn't sink in. It just stay on top._

_Just like me. Mask of indifference. But really, inside I'm suffering._

_Why...can't I move on, Hikai? Why?_

_End of Recap_

Amu POV

Goodbye alone life and hello to the dreaded place everyone hates.

High school.

Those two words hold as much meaning as 'I fuckin' hate you like shit'. Yup. That's right. Okay, I don't usually like to use profanity but high school...vile on my tongue. No, but seriously, I don't want to go. I'll give you what high school is in a nutshell.

Hell.

And what's even worse, is that there are groups. Ya know like the popular groups, loser, emo, blah blah blah. Okay so here they are:

Popular catagory:

Jocks: Big beefy guys on the sports teams.

Cheerleaders: Snobby, stuck-up bitches.

Money-suckers: Rich, think-they're-the-best girls. No, _demons._

Celebrities: Okay, I wouldn't say that many bad things about them 'cause they can't help it and Utau is one too.

Medium catagory: ?

Makeup crew: Girls who put on globs of makeup on and wears the latest trends.

Normal people: Well...what much can I say? They're the _normal_ ones. As in wears what style suits them, wears little or not at all makeup, and they're nice. Those are the okay ones.

Loser catagory:

Emo: Depressed people who cut themselves.

Bi: Sadly...the world has bi people...**(Tadagay! Okay...not trying to be mean...)**

Goth: Does weird spiritual things and keeps to themselves.

Nerd/geeks: Wears trousers with their shirts tucked in, still has 'mommy' sending them to school, most of them have glasses (hey, just because you have glasses DOESN'T mean you're a nerd), tries to fit in MISERABLY. Note: MISERABLY.

And last and least...

Me.

Well that's what high school is. There's probably more but who cares? Anyways, I walked downstairs early 'cause it was the day to enter high school *cough cough _Hell_* A door closing made me look up. Ikuto walked out in shorts and no shirt. He messed up his already ruffled hair and rubber his eyes. Then he started stretching. I held in a giggle as I walked up to him and petted him.

He purred. _Purred._

That really made me explode.

I started rolling on the floor giggling my head off.

"_laugh_ Nice _laugh_ KITTY." I said between giggles.

Two arms picked me up. I looked up with my puppy-dog face.

"Ikutooo. Put me down!" I whined.

He rubbed his nose with mine.

"You know that face wont work. This kitty doesn't like dogs. But maybe he could make an exception to this pink little puppy-dog." He whispered in my ear.

I giggled again and kissed his nose.

The floorboards creaked behind us from Midori's room. We glanced at that direction before Ikuto put me down and we rushed downstairs.

Once we were down I pouted at Ikuto.

"Hey. Be careful next time." I warned, poking him in the stomach.

He poked me back.

"You started it. You know that face is irresistible to me." He smirked.

_Smirked? Wow...we have changed from before. And a lot. Thanks Midori._ I thought, smiling.

Arms wrapped around my waist and a head was set on my head.

"What are you thinking about, love?" He asked.

"'Love'? Who are you, Edward Cullen?" I teased, resting my head on his chest.

"Nope. 'Cause I'm much better looking than that vampire. Hmm...I wonder what I would look like as a vampire." **(fangirl squeal!)**

I laughed.

"Well, I was just thinking about Midori and what she did for us. We should go to high school just to give her a bit of rest. She deserves it." I reasoned.

He nodded.

"Yea. Just look at us. First day, wouldn't even look at each other. Then_ that_ happened," His eyes darkened, "...And then you wouldn't talk to me anymore. I truly thought you just gave up on life." Ikuto's midnight eyes saddened at the memory.

"I did. But that's different now." I comforted, tracing his skin with a finger.

"I guess. But now...we're joking around, laughing like the times before." He sighed.

"Hmm..." I leaned against his bare chest.

Wait.

Bare...

CHEST?

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! GO PUT ON A SHIRT!" I yelled.

He laughed.

"Mood-ruiner...You know you like the view." He teased.

I glared at him.

He held his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright. Just wait for me, 'kay?"

I nodded as he jogged up the stairs past Midori, who was coming down.

He nodded towards her as a greeting.

"Ohayo Amu-chan!" Midori greeted.

I smiled a bit.

"Ready for high school?" She questioned.

My eyes darkened and my smile melted away.

She frowned.

"Amu-chan, give it a chance. If things aren't going well there, I'll stay home and home school you. And Ikuto." She added.

I shook my head and sat down.

"You know," Midori started. "You and Ikuto-kun have grown closer, I've noticed."

Pink tinted my cheeks.

"Just so you know, I approve of it. In fact, I support it." She smiled.

Footsteps were heard.

"Well speak of the devil. Ohayo, Ikuto-kun!" She smiled at the figure behind me before turning to the sink to wash her dish.

Hair tickled the side of my face as the figure leaned down.

"Just so you know, I heard _every word_." A breath brew in my ear.

I shivered and blushed.

We straitened when Midori turned back to us.

"Well...I guess I'll send you guys to school." She said, wiping her hands with a rag.

She hung it back over the oven handle and grabbed her keys. We shook our heads.

"Hm? You want to walk?"

We nodded.

"Oh...well let me get my sneakers then." She paused, looking at us.

We shook our heads again.

"Oh...alone? Are you sure?" She asked warily.

We nodded.

"Alright then...Be careful!"

**(Lol. We nodded. We shook our heads. We nodded again. JUST TALK! Ikuto: We can't, we're mutes. According to you)**

We waved our hands as we grabbed our bags and walked out. Ikuto was in his unform and I was in mine. Of course I changed it a bit. It consisted of a white skirt, a black and white collared shirt and a blue tie. I added a few pins on the shirt, a silver chain on the skirt, a silver belt, blue leggings that went up to mid-thigh, and a pair of laced up white boots. I had brushed my bangs back and clipped them with two black and blue X clips. My bag was slung over my shoulder as I held it with one hand and the other hand was in Ikuto's. Ikuto just threw on his uniform and didn't to brush his hair. It was messy yet...hot...GAH. SHUT UP ME! **(pics of profile!)**

"Ikuto?" I asked timidly.

"Hm?" He hummed, glancing in my direction.

"I'm scared. At the boys there, I mean." I said shyly.

He stiffened then relaxed.

"Don't worry. I'll stay at your side. To show them that this cutie," He smirked. "...Is taken."

I blushed a bit before retorting, "What about the classes, huh?"

"I'll ask the principle. Just for you."

I smiled but paused.

"Wait. As in _talk _to him? Didn't we say that we weren't going to talk until we're ready? Are you ready already?" I asked nervously. **(Haha...ready already...)**

"Hm..." He thought, tapping his chin. "I'll write to him then."

I hugged him.

"You're the best."

"I know.

"Snob."

"Love you too, honey, love you too."

"...FOR THE LAST TIME. WE **ARE** NOT MARRIED!"

Silence...

"...My these teenagers these days. Proposing at such a young age..." An elderly lady said to her friend.

I hid my face.

"Shoot. I yelled that a bit too loud. Well...let's just hope they don't tell anyone..." I trailed off. "...Ikuto?"

I looked around but he wasn't there. I started getting worried. I ran around, looking everywhere but to the front of me. And of course, I just _had_ to crash straight into someone.

Yea, not the crash into chest thing, but the crash into _lip_ thing.

_Oh shoot. What if Ikuto saw this? He'll think I'll be cheating! _I thought frantically.

"...Amu? Earth to Amu?" The man I crashed into said, waving his hand in front of my face.

_Huh? How do they know my name? Oh my God, are they stalkers? I gotta get out of here and find Ikuto!_

I opened my eyes a peek to look at the man. Wait a minute...Blue eyes, blue hair...IKUTO!

I sighed in relief.

"Jeez Amu. We're in the streets out in the open. Don't be so aggressive. Save that for after scho-"

"IKUTO!"

"Kidding, jeez."

"Thanks for leaving me..." I muttered, shoving my hands in my pocket, walking away from him.

"Come on, Amu. I was just teasing you. I wouldn't really let you out of my sight." He sighed, grabbing my hand.

"I hate those type of jokes." I growled darkly.

"Sorry. I'll make it up to you, 'kay?"

I growled again before sighing, giving in to his pleading eyes.

"Fine. But you better pay up." I grumbled.

"Later. We're at the school now."

"More like death hole..."

"Come on. Cheer up. Weren't you the one who said we should go for Midori's sake?"

"I take that back...kinda."

He shook his head and grabbed me.

_Day one. Welcome to Hell._

**Cali: Whew...done. Although when I read it, it was a bit short. Sorry!**

**Ikuto: The only reason why it's long is because you skipped so many lines...**

**Cali: *glare* So.**

**Amu: Cali...let it go.**

**Cali: Fine...Well...I finished at 11:41am but it's 11:41pm over in America...so I'll just post this tomorrow...GAH I HATE THIS TIMEZONE CHANGE THING! I wanna go backkk...hate it here...*grumbles***

**Ikuto: Deal with it. We live in Japan.**

**Cali: Which reminds me...A lot of Chinese people hate Japanese people because of WWll...WHEN YOU TRIED TO TAKE OVER CHINA! Which can only mean one thing...I WANT REVENGE!**

**Ikuto: Haha, if it weren't for the US, we would own you right now.**

**Cali: Not really, I was born in the US so I don't really care what happens in China...**

**Ikuto: Ooo...harsh on you're family. Epically when you're the only one born in the US in your whole family...**

**Amu: Well...LET'S MOVE ON!**

**Cali: Later.**

**Ikuto: See ya.**

***lights turn off***

**Amu: ...ARE YOU KIDDING ME?**

**(Hey guys! Sorry for not updating. The time zone thing in China is kinda hard for me to deal with right now. But...I'll try to update as much as I can. And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW 'cause looking at other people's stories just makes me sad...wah...Well...that's all for today! Except one person didn't want a sequel so I kinda wanna know why and I'll think about it...Well bye!)**

**A/N: For the bi thing up there, I didn't mean to be mean or anything. I'm sorry if it made anybody mad but I couldn't think of anything else for that category. And as for Tadase...my friend thought it would be funny to put it on...so sorry! Just so you know, I don't have anything against gay marriages, I actually think you should be able to marry whoever you want. So this was just a note trying to clear up any bad feelings!)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Cali: Alright, alright. I've been caught red-handed. I've been neglecting this story 'cause I kinda hate it and it's too boring and I'm spending more time on my other story...**

**Amu: Um...no one told us...but now that we know...HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR REVIEWERS? **

**Cali: Well it's just that my other story is so much fun to write and this one is just turning into a dragggg...**

**Amu: That's not very good...**

**Cali: But I think I'll finish it 'cause I want to write the sequel.**

**Amu: The sequel...wow...that's it?**

**Cali: Hmm...yea basically.**

**Amu: You're a failure in life.**

**Cali: Gee thanks...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

_Recap_

"_Later. We're at the school now."_

"_More like death hole..."_

"_Come on. Cheer up. Weren't you the one who said we should go for Midori's sake?"_

"_I take that back...kinda."_

_He shook his head and grabbed me._

_Day one. Welcome to Hell._

_End of Recap_

Amu POV 

The first thing I noticed when I walked into the 'school' was all the stares we got. Whispered exploded everywhere as we kept walking up to the office. I tried ignoring them but my eye began twitching when I heard a wolf whistle from one of the boys. I clenched my fist. two bigger hands were placed over mine, coaxing my fingers loose.

"Chill kitty." Ikuto whispered close enough for only me to hear and far enough that no one notices.

"Aye aye captin'." I growled back playfully.

We got to the office and handed in our notes from Midori to the school.

"Ah yes. Sansuki Ikuto and Amu. Welcome to Seiyo High! I'll warn the teachers not to call on you so you wont have to talk." We nodded gratefully at the principle.

He handed us our schedules and wrote down the room numbers to each class.

"Right now you will both be going to Ms. Keiko's homeroom. And that would be," He looked at the map and pointed at it, "-room 228." **(lol my homeroomXD)**

We nodded at him again before setting off to our homeroom. The halls were empty since the late bell had already rung. We proceeded in silence until we reached a room with a wall plate that said '228' in bold, black numbers. The door slid opened as Ikuto stepped in first. Chair slid slightly as girls hurried to put on even more make-up, checking their hair, popping a button on their uniforms, hiking up their shirts were one of the many things they did in a vain attempted to try to seduce the boy. I scoffed inwardly at their lack of knowledge. But what they didn't know was that the boy they were trying to seduce had been molested a couple million times by their 'kind' so he was going ANYWHERE near them. Ever.

We handed our signed slips to the teacher who nodded and assigned us seats across from each other. The girls turned around in their seats as they tried to get a better look at Ikuto, who was walking to his seat. And when he reached the vacant seat and sat down, the girls around him wouldn't stop bugging him. Not that I didn't have trouble myself. The boys even tried slapping my butt when I was trying to get to my seat! Do I really have to go through that much danger, just to sit at a stupid plastic-mold chair? I shot them a warning look before huffing and picking up my pace to my seat.

"Alright class," Ms. Keiko clapped her hands together, signaling the beginning of homeroom, "We have two new students, as you can see. Their names are Sanasuki Ikuto and Sanasuki Amu. They don't talk very much so please don't bother them. It would be nice to show them around but other than that, I suggest not trying anything too rash."

Sanasuki. Psh. Ikuto and I aren't siblings. Well, it's better so we can stick together without anything..._wrong_ stirring.

"Good. That Amu girl is his sister so she's out of the way. This is going to be so easy!" One girl squealed when the teacher got out of the room to laminate Ikuto and I's schedules.

I looked in their direction from behind my hair. They were shooting nasty looks in my direction while the 'leader', it seems, was looking at a bored but very tense Ikuto. I just hoped none of the boys had any ideas stirring in their minds or Ikuto will have their heads.

"Hey beautiful," One guy started when the teacher walked through the door of the classroom and everyone immediately quieted down.

I cheered in my mind.

_Yes! Saved by the teacher! _

After the morning announcements, the bell rang, signalling the start of second period. I shuffled out of the classroom as fast as I could with Ikuto following. We hid behind a corner from all the boys, girls for Ikuto, and let out a huge sigh.

"The boys are so disgusting." I wrinkled my nose.

"The girls are so obsessive." He groaned.

We looked at each other and laughed.

"We sure have it rough don't we?" I joked.

"Well, the boys just can't resist your cute face." Ikuto said, cupping my cheeks.

"Well, the girls can't resist your manly charms." I shot back, punching his hard stomach.

"My manly charms?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow at this.

"What?" I mumbled, blushing.

"Nothing. Let's just hurry to class and try to avoid any physical contact." We shuddered at this and ran like crazy.

_Afterschool_

I headed towards my locker way after school ended, passing my homeroom on the way. I didn't want a boy mob chasing after me when I was walking home. Anyways, I kept walking until I heard a few hushed whispers. I retraced my steps and peeked through the door. A few boy sat on the desks called out to a boy at the chalkboard.

'_Hottest girl of the week'_' was scrawed messily above a list of names. And guess what? 'SANASUKI AMU' was the first name on it. Great...

"I gotta tell you. That girl Amu, hotstuff." One of the boys said before taking a bite out of a candybar.

"Way. Sneaked a picture of her dozing off during class. Oh man, I tell you, it was such a turn on."

I gagged at that. Turn on? At a picture? Of ME? Weak.

"Front page baby! Oh, and put a small picture of whats-his-face in the corner so people think the feature is on the Sanasuki siblings and not just on the chick."

"I'm on it."

With that, they rushed over and started working on something on the desk. The school paper I'm guessing.

I groaned and walked to my locker, got my stuff, and headed to where Ikuto was waiting.

When I got there, Ikuto was leaning on the pole outside the school.

"What took you so long? I thought you avoided all the boys?" Ikuto asked, getting up.

"Ug. I did but just saw some in a classroom." I groaned.

"Heh, saw some girls in a classroom. I got a fanclub, you know that?" Ikuto chuckled.

"I got tops on 'Hottest girl of the week' and a front page big time on the school newspaper." I grumbled.

"Wow. How are they going to pull that off?"

"They said something about putting a tiny picture of you so that the teachers think the feature's on the Sanasuki twins."

"Who? And what do they have to do with you?"

"Our last names for the school is Sanasuki. Remember?" I reminded.

"Oh right."

"Anyways, let's get home. I need to rest out all the fanboy stress. This IS a hell hole. And the first day? Lord help us." I begged and began walking towards home.

Ikuto grabbed me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. I blushed and hugged him and we walked home holding hands.

But what I didn't notice was the click of a camera and someone saying.

"Sibling complex? Oh this is going to be big on the news at school."

With that, the figure disappeared.

**Cali: Dun dun DUN!**

**Amu: Someday, you're gonna get murdered in your sleep for all the cliffhangers you put.**

**Cali: Eh. That's okay.**

**Amu: Wow...**

**Cali: Hey where's Ikuto?**

**Amu: Oh he's still spazing out from your other story.**

**Cali: Oh the barfing thing?**

**Amu: Yea.**

**Cali: Hey, you can't blame me. What he said was disgusting.**

**Amu: Still. It was pretty funny watching you run out and yell 'OH GOD THAT WAS DISGUSTING TSUKIYOMI'.**

**Cali: Gah.**

**Amu: Remember to read and review!**

**(Hey guys! Sorry, it's true I've been getting bored with this story. It's just that I have no plan for this, I'm just typing whatever comes to mind. I'll try to set up a plot but I've been too lazy. Remember, if you like humor, check out my other story. But if you are particularly sensitive about um...sexual stuff, then I suggest you don't read it. Please review and try to encourage me to write more!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Cali: Well...**  
><strong>Ikuto: So...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Sigh...Alright...I haven't been updating in almost a month so I 'thought' I should update this instead of my other story...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: And...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: *growl* I solemnly swear that I, Cali you-don't-need-to-know-my-last-name-for-all-you-perverts-and-stalkers-out-there, that I will become Tsukiyomi Ikuto's slave to make up all the time that I didn't update...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Good girl *tosses dog bone* Now fetch me a soda.<strong>  
><strong>Cali:...fine...but ONLY because it's my punishment...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Boy did that sound kinky...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: *leaves quickly*<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Um...?<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Er...she left me so I can do the disclaimer in privacy! Slave Cali doesn't own Shugo Chara but I own her!<strong>  
><strong>*From a distance* JUST FOR A MONTH! ...Master...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Sigh...feels good to be in charge...<strong>

_Recap_

_Ikuto grabbed me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. I blushed and hugged him and we walked home holding hands._

_But what I didn't notice was the click of a camera and someone saying._

"_Sibling complex? Oh this is going to be big on the news at school."_

_With that, the figure disappeared._

_End of Recap_

Amu POV

I yawned, stretching as I got up and made my way to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face, looking in the mirror. I tried different expressions, experimenting.

"Amu...? Whattcha doin'?" A drowsy voice called from the doorway.

I spun around, my face heated up in embarrassment.

"U-uh...N-nothing! I just thought I have a pimple on my face..." I mumbled, failing at making a lie up at the spot.

"Then why did you turn mad, then sad, then happy?" He asked, confused.

"Erm...because I was first mad that I had one, since it would ruin my skin. Then I was sad because I would look bad, and then I was happy, because I'm growing up!" I half spluttered, half exclaimed.

He raised an eyebrow, nodding slowly as if I were some retard.

"Well, 1, you're always beautiful in my eyes. Besides, I don't like you just for your looks, I like you for who you are. Cliche, but true. And 2, I don't see a pimple anywhere." He said, looking at my face closely.

I shoved his face away.

"Okay, love you, just not your morning breath." I said, wrinkling my nose.

"Ah, sorry. Didn't wash yet." He said, walking out the room to his bedroom.

I sighed and turned back to the mirror.

"Alright, no more funny faces for you." I said, pointing to my reflection as a disapproving parent would do to a child.

"So now you're talking to your reflection...great..." Ikuto said, poking his head into the lighted bathroom.

I whipped around, my already blush increasing a tenfold.

"Ikuto! Just go back to your room and get ready for school...You've got fangirls to deal with, I've got fanboys..." I grumbled, sadly reminding myself of the torture that awaits us.

He chuckled and walked back. Again.

I shook my head and washed my face again with cold water in order to try to cool the burning sensation caused by the blue-headed wonder. I brushed my teeth and yanked the comb through my hair, hopefully not ripping out too many strands of my oddly pink hair. Well, Ikuto's hair is blue so I guess I'm fine.

I through on my school uniform and walked downstairs. Ikuto was already waiting at the breakfast table in his uniform, smirking at me as if he were taunting me at what had occurred a few minutes ago upstairs. I rolled my eyes at him as I sat down beside him to my plate a steaming eggs and pancakes along with a nice tall glass of refrigerated orange juice...yum...I cut a piece of pancake with maple syrup on it, **(yummy...) **savoring the taste. I was unaware of Ikuto staring until he leaned over and took a bite out of the piece I was holding on my fork.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, blushing.

He nodded towards a figure standing at the door. My head turned towards the figure and it was Midori, standing astounded at what she had just witnessed with her eyes and ears.

"Y-you talked!" She smiled.

I instantly lowered my head and stood up. Bowing at Midori before rushing out with my school bag flapping behind me.

Ikuto POV

Whoops...wrong move. Nice going me. Now I have to convince Amu that everything was okay and I was sorry. Knowing the stubborn her, it's gonna take a while.

I muttered a 'sorry' to Midori and chased after Amu.

"Shit, shit, shit. Where are you Amu?" I muttered, running down the streets, looking left and right.

I spotted a slumped figure in an alleyway and I stopped, backing up. I walked up to Amu.

"Hey Amu. I'm sorry okay? I just thought since you were so open today and how you were acting like a normal teenager, that I should show Midori." I said, rubbing circles on her back.

"But I wasn't!" She yelled, hitting me square in the chest. "I don't want to be coaxed into talking. I want to talk when I'm ready. By MYSELF. Not you! I feel like a mental whenever someone tries to make me talk. Like I'm just a freak! But I can talk, just when I'm ready!" She sighed. "Listen Ikuto. Please, just please don't help me with these types of things. I know when I'm ready."

I nodded.

"Do you forgive me then if I promise not to do it again?" I said.

"Yea, I guess. I can't hold a grudge on you for that long."

"Well you managed it for 13 years." I joked.

A dark aura suddenly surround her.

Bad slip.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" She yelled, pouncing on me.

"Hey. Let's just skip this, okay? We've got to get to school." She nodded.

We walked together until we reached a mob of students around a bulletin board.

"There they are!" One guy yelled and pointed at us while everyone turned to look.

Must be the newspaper with the feature on 'the Sanasuki twins' or something. But, it wasn't that. It was the something.

On the bulletin board, was a page, most likely ripped out of the school newspaper, that said 'Amu Sanasuki. Whore? Even goes out with her own _brother_?' right smack-dab in the middle in big, bold font.

**Cali: Wow...sorry for the really short chapter. I just needed to end on a cliffhanger.**

**Ikuto: Bad slave! No cliffhangers!**

**Cali: Too late! I already submitted it!**

**Ikuto: That's not possible...You're still typing. NOW GIVE ME THE KEYBOARD, BAD DOGGIE!**

**Cali: NEVER!**

**sad;bwesallfljawefbnasdb *slams keyboard***

**Amu: ALRIGHT! NO ONE GETS THE KEYBOARD. I WILL SUBMIT IT MYSELF SINCE YOU GUYS CAN'T HANDLE IT.**

**Cali and Ikuto: *mutter* Fine...**

**Amu: Now, please read and review for the really short chapter!**

**(A/N Yes, I'm evil because I didn't update for a month and when I did, I gave you a super short chapter. Muahahahah! No...I just didn't know what to write. I may put this story on hold since I dislike it so much. Either that, or I just don't update very often. I'm pretty sure this story is coming to an end, so be ready for the sequel! Love you so I give all my readers and reviewers sushi rolls! *hands out cyber sushi rolls* Well, time sure flies when you're typing so bye! :D)**


End file.
